Súli Ónoni Almas Gemelas
by Nuvardariel
Summary: * CAPITULO 5 * El lado oscuro de Legolas. Podrá el Príncipe librarse de la magia oscura de Sybelle???.
1. Prólogo

****

PROLOGO

La aurora despidió la Era de los Anillos de Poder y dió la bienvenida a la Cuarta Edad de la Tierra Media. La Comunidad se disolvió, dejando las sombras atrás y enfocándose en el futuro prometedor que se dibujaba en el horizonte. A partir de ese momento cada uno encontraría su destino por los intricados caminos que tiene la vida, tal vez en la forma de nuevas aventuras, otras hazañas por cumplir, un viaje a tierras desconocidas, una vida relajada en el campo, dirigiendo un poderoso reino o descubriendo el verdadero amor. Sin embargo, lo primero que sus corazones deseaban ver era el hogar. Ah, el Hogar! dulce refugio para quien ha enfrentado graves peligros… 

El primero en encontrar su destino fue Aragorn, quien fue el Rey más justo, noble y sabio en toda la historia de Gondor. Junto a su esposa Arwen, devolvieron la gloria y el esplendor al Reino. Cinco años transcurrieron para que naciera el primogénito, a quien llamaron Eldarion.

Luego le tocó el turno al bondadoso Sam Gamyi, el cual prefirió formar una familia con la bella Rosa Coto, quién le dió tres hermosos hijos: Elanor y los gemelos Frodo y Flora.

Frodo " El Portador del Anillo " eligió partir de la Tierra Media junto a Bilbo, Gandalf y los Altos Elfos en el año de 1421. Fue una desición difícil pero él sabía que era lo mejor, pues su alma no encontraría la paz en la Comarca sino más allá de los Puertos Grises.

Pippin y Merry, "Los Señoriles" como se les conocía ahora en la Comarca, vivieron un tiempo en Cricava y siguieron con su vida normal, hasta que conocieron a dos encantadoras damas Hobbit : Esmeralda Tussle ( Sobrina del Alcalde Will Pieblanco ) y Marigold Greenthumb ( Hija de un acaudalado Hobbit de Binbale Wood ). En menos de seis meses se celebró una boda doble, que según se dice fue una de las más espectaculares que se haya visto en toda la historia Hobbit. La manta de la fiesta exhibía en hermosas letras doradas el siguiente texto: "Felicidad y abundancia a los recién casados Esmeralda y Pippin Tuk / Marigold y Merry Brandigamo." Pasó un año y entonces nacieron los primeros herederos: Percival " Percy " Tuk y Merryll Brandigamo.

Legolas llegó a ser el Rey de Mirkwood y Gimli un importante Señor Enano bajo la Montaña, pero antes de que esto sucediera ellos siguieron el camino de la aventura, y es aquí donde se inicia esta historia…

*********************


	2. El Camino de Robles

****

NOTA: ESDLA ( Personajes, Dialectos, Lugares, etc. ) son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien. Nuravar, Personajes relacionados, Lenguaje de Unicornio, Canciones, Poemas, Hechizos, y cualquier otra cosa que no reconozcan.. son ideas originales mías.

****

CAPITULO 1: EL CAMINO DE ROBLES

Legolas y Gimli se despidieron de la Comunidad en los límites de Fangorn. Allí permanecieron durante un mes explorando parte del misterioso bosque, el cual era enorme, y escuchando las historias de los Días Antiguos que los Ents les contaban. Por fin llegó el momento de la despedida y antes de que partieran, Bárbol les dió algunos consejos:

"Hmm Hrum, mis amigos, debéis seguir el Camino de los Robles si queréis salir a salvo del bosque. Este lugar no es lo que parece y los caminos tienden a cambiar, llevando a los viajeros a lugares recónditos y peligrosos".

" No lo olvidaremos, pues ansío llegar a mi hogar sano y salvo" dijo Gimli sonriendo. Estaba feliz de poder irse, un mes en Fangorn fue una eternidad para él y extrañaba su hogar bajo la montaña. " Me hubiera ido antes sino fuera por la promesa que le hice a Legolas. " pensó. 

Para Legolas, un mes no había sido suficiente y estaba triste de partir. Desde la primera vez que puso un pie en el bosque, sintió que una parte de su corazón pertenecía a ese lugar. Una fuerza misteriosa le indicaba que debía quedarse pero por insistencia de Gimli, había aceptado reiniciar el viaje de vuelta a casa.

"Rum, tum, hmmm, alejaos también del corazón del bosque. A los Imaris no les gustan que los molesten." Dijeron a coro otros dos Ents. Legolas les preguntó a qué se referían pero lo único que respondieron fue que " Los Imaris" eran los Inmortales símbolo de Pureza, Inocencia, Justicia, Amor y Belleza. 

Los viajeros se internaron por el sendero señalado por Bárbol. Muy pronto descubrieron que conforme avanzaban, el camino cambiaba constantemente, como si quisiera extraviarlos. A veces tenían que detenerse y buscar los robles y con esto perdían bastante tiempo. 

El más molesto era Gimli. " Maldición! Hemos perdido dos días siguiendo este camino. Esta es obra de brujería. Jamás saldremos de Fangorn ".

A Legolas no parecía importarle este raro suceso. La idea de estar nuevamente en Mirkwood era un poco desalentadora. Antes de partir a Rivendel, él y su padre Thranduil, habían hablado acerca del futuro que le esperaba al Príncipe al finalizar la misión a la que había sido llamado. El Rey deseaba que su hijo subiera al trono y que escogiera una esposa, lo cual significaba para Legolas el fin de su libertad y su sueño de cruzar el mar. 

Los pensamientos del elfo fueron interrumpidos por la voz del enano. "Ya estamos llegando al final de nuestra jornada Maese Legolas. ¿Qué plane áis hacer de ahora en adelante? " Sin dudarlo un momento, Legolas respondió "Mi deseo es cruzar el mar"

El enano siguió con el interrogatorio " ¿Pero no hay alguien o algo que te mantenga atado a la Tierra Media? Me imagino que ya habrás escogido alguna compañera" " ¿No te sientes solo a tus 2,931 años?"

Legolas le contó a su amigo que aún no había encontrado a la compañera ideal. A pesar de que había muchas damas en Mirkwood que lo acosaban, él no se había enamorado de ninguna. " No sé si me aman por ser el Príncipe Heredero o por ser yo mismo. Además los elfos vivimos una eternidad para unirnos a alguien que no conmueva lo suficiente nuestro corazón." Luego le confesó un secreto a Gimli " Es extraño, desde hace mucho tiempo en mis sueños aparece una Dama que estoy seguro es la indicada. Ella es la única con la cual yo estaría dispuesto a compartir mi eternidad y sin la cual yo no podría vivir." Luego con un largo suspiro dijo "Sin embargo al llegar el alba ella desaparece dejándome un sentimiento de soledad y tristeza ".

" Ay amigo, siempre hablando como poeta " dijo Gimli, al cual muy en el fondo le asombraba que su amigo estuviera enamorado de un sueño teniendo a tantas damas (de carne y hueso) que quisieran casarse con él. " Los elfos son gente bien extraña " pensó.

Legolas adivinando los pensamientos del enano dijo " No creas que estoy loco, amigo mío, estoy seguro que ella existe. Mi madre siempre me dijo que las almas gemelas tienen el don de comunicarse, aún cuando estén lejos y que tarde o temprano se encuentran "

" No dudo que la encontrarás" rió Gimli 

" Eso espero, porque mi padre desea que me case pronto. Y ya me amenazó con escogerme esposa. Su última opción es comprometerme con la hija de su amigo, el Rey Galenor del Reino de Nuravar" respondió Legolas sonriendo. 

"¿Y ya te presentaron a esa Dama?" Preguntó con curiosidad Gimli. 

"No la he conocido aún y tampoco sé su nombre. Es más ni siquiera sé dónde está Nuravar. La leyenda dice que es el reino élfico de los unicornios y que sólo los puros de corazón pueden encontrarlo. Me han dicho que su Princesa es la más bella que se halla visto en estas tierras, aunque muchos opinan que es una dama rebelde y caprichosa " respondió Legolas.

" Habría que conocerla para ver si es cierto lo que dicen, yo por mi parte prefiero a Galadriel " respondió el enano suspirando. De pronto se le iluminaron los ojos y sonriendo maliciosamente dijo " La misteriosa dama de Nuravar puede ser tu alma gemela. Quien sabe, tal vez la encontramos por estos bosques huyendo de algún peligro y cuando te vea dirá. Oh Legolas! Amado mío sálvame de las pesadillas que no me dejan conciliar el sueño "

A Legolas no le gustó mucho el comentario de Gimli y prefirió no hacerle caso, lo que le interesaba por ahora era encontrar el sendero de robles que había desaparecido nuevamente. Dijo unas palabras en élfico a Arod, el caballo, y éste se dirigió con paso veloz a una colina cercana. Desde la cima, el elfo con su vista penetrante examinó la espesa arboleda que se extendía a los pies de la colina y de pronto su agudo oído escuchó el galope de varios caballos y el sonido de voces élficas provenientes de un camino oculto por los árboles.

Legolas vió en la distancia un grupo de seis jinetes que perseguían a alguien montado en un corcel gris muy veloz, el cual llevaba una gran ventaja sobre sus perseguidores. La figura iba vestida de verde oscuro, llevaba puesta la capucha de su capa y tenía en el rostro una máscara de mithril que le cubría parcialmente el rostro.

"¿Qué es lo que miras con tanta atención? Preguntó Gimli

" Shhh. Espera un momento y lo verás " 

Gimli aguardó atento y en poco tiempo pudo ver lo que sucedía. 

El jinete misterioso le indicó al corcel que corriera cerca de un grupo de árboles y al pasar cerca de un robusto roble, se paró hábilmente en el lomo del caballo, se sujetó de una rama y desapareció entre las hojas. 

Los seis jinetes llegaron demasiado tarde y uno de ellos dijo en élfico " Gildor ve y atrapa al caballo. Los demás dispérsense. Sin su montura no llegará muy lejos aunque no podemos estar tan confiados es muy hábil y al Rey no le gustaría que se nos volviera a escapar ."

El jinete misterioso esperó que se fueran sus perseguidores para bajar del árbol, luego se internó en otra parte oscura del bosque.

" No sabía que habían elfos por estos bosques " dijo Gimli " Es extraño que Bárbol no nos lo haya comentado. En verdad, este lugar no es lo que parece "

"Debemos estar alertas, todavía quedan grupos de orcos dispersos por estas regiones" respondió Legolas.

" Tienes toda la razón amigo elfo y no me extrañaría que ese personaje de verde fuera algún enemigo. Si es así entonces probará el filo de mi hacha " Gruñó Gimli 

" Al parecer lleva nuestro mismo camino y no dudo que lo volvamos a ver. Por lo pronto guarda tus energías para descender la colina, pues Arod no podrá bajar teniendo que aguantar nuestro peso. "

Dicho esto los dos amigos empezaron el descenso de la colina que estaba algo escarpada. El día iba avanzando y el sol derramaba sus fuertes rayos sobre ellos haciendo más fatigante su marcha. Gimli refunfuñaba en el idioma de los enanos y seguía con cierta dificultad el paso veloz del elfo. Legolas iba sumido en sus pensamientos y con voz dulce entonó una canción:

__

Corazón solitario deja de llorar

el tiempo del reencuentro acercándose está.

Cuando la luna nace y el sol muere

su bella imagen aparece en mi mente.

Rostro angelical que a mi corazón cautiva,

ojos brillantes que reflejan la pureza de su alma.

El viento juguetea en su cabello de oro

y con una sonrisa me invita a cantar. 

Cuando llega el alba su recuerdo se 

desvanece, dejándome sumido en la

tristeza y soledad.

Oh! cruel hechizo que hace tiempo separó 

a dos corazones destinados al amor.

¿ Por qué los condenas a vagar por un

mundo sin luz?

En el sendero del sueño élfico

aún escucho su voz llamando

Alma Gemela ¿Dónde estás?

te siento cerca cada vez más

Buscaré por cielo, tierra y al otro lado

del ancho mar hasta que por fin 

encuentre a mi amada inmortal.

Con un tierno beso de amor verdadero,

nuestras almas se fundirán

alcanzando la dicha plena y la paz.

Cuando llegaron al camino escondido, Legolas y Gimli montaron en Arod y desaparecieron entre la arboleda. Muchas cosas inesperadas estaban por suceder. El destino estaba jugando sus cartas y en menos de lo que los viajeros se imaginaban, conocerían a alguien muy especial que cambiaría sus vidas.

********************

El reino de Nuravar estaba localizado en el corazón de Fangorn y se le conocía como El Bosque de Plata por sus árboles "Mithrilyrn" cuyas hojas eran plateadas y por sus enormes jardines dónde florecían las blancas niphredil. Desde tiempos antiguos era el santuario de los unicornios que habitaban la Tierra Media y al igual que Lothlórien, el pueblo élfico lo consideraba un lugar mágico y objeto de leyenda. La estructura de su ciudad era similar a Caras Galadon y recibía el nombre de "Imarillian" 

Desde inicios de la Tercera Edad, el Rey Galenor y la Reina Himgaerien eran los gobernantes de este maravilloso lugar. Su heredera era la princesa Zullian (también conocida como Nuvardariel " La protegida de los Unicornios ") una joven doncella de piel blanca como la porcelana, largos cabellos dorados a la luz del sol y plateados a luz de la luna, ojos brillantes con un color muy peculiar a veces verdes como el bosque o azul profundo como el mar, los cuales reflejaban la pureza de su alma; finos labios con un ligero color rosa pálido y en su frente la tenue marca de una estrella de ocho picos. Bella era sin duda la princesa, tanto física como espiritualmente, sin embargo no era una doncella élfica cómun y corriente pues tenía el espíritu libre y aventurero. Desde pequeña descubrió su habilidad con el arco y gracias a su primo Galahad aprendió a montar y a usar la espada mejor que cualquiera de los caballeros del reino, además tenía otros dones que le otorgaba la magia de unicornio que corría por sus venas. Los actos oficiales y las fiestas con la realeza le resultaban sumamente aburridos y en esas ocasiones usaba debajo del vestido un traje de montar para poder escabullirse al bosque a platicar con los Ents. Algunos consideraban a la dama como una fierecilla indomable, arrogante y caprichosa por su forma de comportarse, pero si la hubieran conocido mejor se hubieran dado cuenta que era una doncella de noble corazón, dulce, a veces poeta, amigable y tierna. 

Muchos eran los pretendientes de Zullian: nobles caballeros de Nuravar, Lothlórien y hasta el hijo del Rey Tanathrad del reino élfico de Esgaroth pero a ella no le interesaba ninguno y como no estaba dispuesta a casarse con alguién a quien no amara, les ponía tareas imposibles de realizar para que se desanimaran.

"Todos me ven como un trofeo. Sólo les interesa la belleza física o mi título sin importar lo que pienso o siento" pensaba ella.

Los días pasaron y la sombra de Mordor siguió extendendiéndose por toda la Tierra Media. Saruman había tratado de someter a Fangorn y Nuravar con sus hechizos malignos pero la magia que protegía al bosque no se lo permitió. Los Ents y los mejores arqueros de Nuravar, incluyendo a Zullian, se enfrentaron a ejércitos de orcos y a los temibles Uruk-Hai que constantemente los atacaban. A Galenor no le gustaba que su hija participara en el combate ya que temía por su vida, sin embargo la dama siempre regresaba a salvo y ansiando tener más aventuras. 

"¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza mi hija? En lugar de preocuparse por sus deberes de princesa se la pasa haciendo locuras, peleando, corriendo por el bosque y soñando con realizar grandes hazañas. Aún recuerdo, cuando trató de escapar para unirse a la guerra, que desde hace años libran los hombres de Gondor contra los ejércitos del Sin Nombre"

"Cálmate esposo mío. Tú sabes que Zullian heredó el espíritu libre del unicornio, ten paciencia" dijo Himgaerien.

Al Rey se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que le quedaba y decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos " Si no quiere escoger esposo, entonces se lo escogeré yo… y creo tener al candidato ideal "

Al otro día envió mensajeros a Mirkwood y al poco tiempo recibió la respuesta que tanto esperaba. Galenor se puso muy contento y ordenó que su hija se presentara en el Salón del Trono. 

"Hija mía, hoy cumples 1,000 años ( la mayoría de edad en una doncella según las costumbres élficas) y tengo para ti una buena noticia, mi amigo Thranduil Rey de Mirkwood ha accedido a que te cases con su heredero Le...."

" Suficiente Padre… si ya dispusiste mi condena entonces no quiero saber el nombre de mi verdugo" gritó Zullian muy indignada interrumpiendo a Galenor. Esa noticia fue como si le hubieran traspasado el corazón con una espada, no podía creer que su padre la comprometiera en matrimonio con un desconocido. Antes de que le dijera más, ella salió corriendo y se refugió en su habitación, allí se encontró a su madre que le dijo " No temas hija. La boda no se llevará a cabo inmediatamente pues estamos en tiempos de guerra, además el Príncipe está llevando a cabo una misión importante. Y si te sirve de consuelo debo decirte que él áun no sabe nada del compromiso. "

" ¿Quieres decir que a él también lo están obligando a casarse conmigo? Eso es horrible. Su padre también es injusto al no tomar en cuenta su opinión " 

Himgaerien continuó " Vamos hija no te desanimes y dale una oportunidad al Príncipe, tal vez cuando se conozcan simpaticen. Yo sé que él es muy apuesto, gentil, caballeroso, valiente y hasta algo rebelde como tú, pues Thranduil dice que a veces no obedece sus órdenes. "

La princesa ya no siguió protestando pues sabía que no ganaría nada con hacerlo, así que decidió elaborar un plan de escape que llevaría a cabo en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Esta vez trató de no despertar sospechas como la última vez que intentó huír. 

Los ataques del Enemigo siguieron aumentando y Fangorn se volvió un lugar peligroso. Un día la princesa capturó a un orco que llevaba entre una bolsa un ave enferma, la cual le serviría como cena. Ella se conmovió al ver al pobre pájaro malherido y en cuanto regresó a Nuravar se dedicó a curarlo. Con la magia del unicornio se recuperó muy pronto y antes de irse agradeció a la dama por sus cuidados. " Te agradezco doncella Nuvardariel por tu ayuda, es tiempo que regrese a donde pertenezco "

" ¿Cómo te llamas y de dónde eres? Nunca había visto un ave como tú " le dijo Zullian.

" Soy una gaviota y pertenezco al mar. Utiliza tus dones de unicornio y mira a través de mis ojos lo maravilloso que es el mar, las playas de arenas blancas y lo que hay más allá de la Tierra Media" Zullian hizo lo que el ave le indicó y desde ese día el deseo por navegar invadió su corazón

Los meses transcurrieron y por fin llegaron noticias acerca de la destrucción del Anillo Unico y la derrota de Sauron, entonces Galenor envió otro mensaje a Mirkwood. La respuesta que recibió fue mejor de lo que esperaba, Thranduil en persona visitaría Nuravar para ultimar los detalles de la boda entre Zullian y Legolas. Esta vez no dijo nada a su hija para que no protestara, sin embargo ella era muy astuta y se enteró por otros medios de los planes de su padre.

" Es tiempo de escapar y mi oportunidad de hacerlo será en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi madre " pensó la princesa. De inmediato empezó a empacar varias cosas que le servirían en su viaje y las escondió en un lugar secreto.

Pasó una semana y la fiesta se llevó a cabo. Ella asistió al baile y se comportó como siempre lo había hecho. Al llegar la medianoche se fue a un lugar apartado y utilizando sus dones mágicos entonó un encantamiento en el lenguaje antiguo del unicornio:

__

Elwing, airyfë foar heti istmay

orkwaé ymü illway ponuë hemtillaé

preadsiel utoar ouryá agicalmé eilvay

ponuë heritaé yeseloar

akemlië emoar elbisivniá 

toliar heirtae ightsoréy

ndaé ilentso toliar heirtae arséy

( Elwing, Hada de la Bruma,

que mi voluntad actúe sobre todos ellos.

Esparce tu mágico velo sobre sus ojos 

hazme invisible a su vista y silenciosa

a sus oídos. )

Una neblina mágica se formó en Nuravar y penetró en los ojos y oídos de todos los elfos, menos en los de la princesa. " Espero que haya resultado. Haré una pequeña prueba " dijo ella, caminando hacia el centro del Salón de Baile. Se subió en una mesa y agitando sus brazos se pusó a bailar y a cantar tan alto como pudo. Nadie notó su presencia, tal parecía que ella era un fantasma. 

De un salto bajó de la mesa, corrió hacia los establos y allí encontró escondida una mochila con todo lo que necesitaba para escapar. Lo primero que hizo fue trenzar sus largos cabellos, luego se quitó su hermoso vestido ( debajo de él llevaba puesto un traje de montar con los colores de Nuravar verde y plateado, el cual hacía resaltar su delicada figura ). Para complementar su vestuario se colocó una capa del mismo color y una máscara de mithril que cubría parcialmente su rostro. Tomó un cuchillo largo, su arco y un carcaj con varias flechas y montó a Rayo de Plata, el más veloz de los corceles del reino.

Mientras galopaba, el corazón de la princesa latía rápidamente y una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Cuando estuvo lejos del reino se recordó del hechizo y dijo:

Elwing, Iftloar ouryá eilvay

Etlié hemti esear ndaé earhar ownay.

( Elwing, levanta tu velo. Déjalos ver y oír ahora. )

" Adiós Padre y Madre, voy en busca de mi libertad y del mar, tal vez algún día podamos volver a vernos " 

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, el hechizo que tenía sobre los habitantes de Nuravar desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad.

El Rey y la Reina empezaron a extrañar la presencia de su hija "¿Dónde está Zullian? Hace rato que no la vemos?"

" Ya saben como es mi prima, lo más seguro es que esté tomando un poco de aire fresco. Iré a buscarla " dijo Galahad, el cual se dirigió a los jardines.

"¿Habéis visto a la princesa?" preguntó a unas doncellas que se encontraban allí.

"No mi Lord. Tal vez está en su habitación" 

Galahad se dirigía nuevamente a la fiesta cuando descubrió la presencia de un elfo " Haldir! Hermano qué alegría verte en Nuravar" 

Haldir se acercó con rostro preocupado "Galahad, gracias al cielo que te encuentro. La Dama Galadriel dijo que el futuro de Mirkwood y Nuravar está en juego. Ella me ha encomendado velar porque se cumpla el destino de nuestra prima Zullian. ¿ Sabes a qué se refiere? " 

" Cálmate Haldir. Me imagino que es porque nuestro tío Galenor está organizando el matrimonio de nuestra prima con el hijo de Thranduil y ella no está de acuerdo. Acompáñame a buscar a Zullian, llevo ratos buscándola y no aparece por ningún lugar, tal vez tu misión sea convencerla para que se case."

La conversación de los hermanos fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos cascos que se aproximaban en la oscuridad. Voltearon a ver y descubrieron a un unicornio, el cual dijo " Galahad, no hagas preguntas y obedece estas órdenes. Reúne a los mejores jinetes del Reino. La Dama ha escapado "

Galahad hizo lo que el unicornio le indicó. Junto con Haldir y otros cuatro jinetes salieron en busca de la princesa. Al cabo de un día lograron encontrarla pero Rayo de Plata era muy veloz y Zullian logró evadirlos en el camino escondido al pie de la colina

******************


	3. El Encuentro

****

NOTA: ESDLA ( Personajes, Dialectos, Lugares, etc. ) son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien. Nuravar, Personajes relacionados, Lenguaje de Unicornio, Canciones, Poemas, Hechizos, y cualquier otra cosa que no reconozcan.. son ideas originales mías.

****

CAPITULO 2: EL ENCUENTRO

La tarde fue cayendo lentamente. El calor amainó gracias a una ráfaga de aire que empezó a juguetear entre las ramas de los árboles, haciéndolas crujir. Por momentos se elevaba el murmullo de cientos de voces que platicaban en un idioma ininteligible Era la voz del viento que platicaba con la vegetación y traía noticias de lejanos lugares, una advertencia para los habitantes de Fangorn sobre el peligro que estaba por llegar. De pronto todo quedó en silencio y el sol se despidió de la Tierra Media dando paso a su eterna compañera, la brillante luna.

En un claro bordeado por viejos pinos, Legolas y Gimli decidieron acampar. 

"¿Qué te pasa Legolas? Has estado muy callado. Lo último que escuché de ti fue esa hermosa canción ¿Tú la compusiste?" 

El elfo seguía pensativo y no escuchó lo que el enano decía. Su hermoso rostro estaba cubierto por una sombra de tristeza y sus ojos azules brillaban como tratando de contener las lágrimas. Gimli se quedó un momento observándolo y se le encogió el corazón de verlo en ese estado. La última vez que lo había visto tan distante fue en Lothórien cuando solía alejarse de la Comunidad. 

"Hmmm, ¿Qué sucede?" dijo Legolas cuando sintió la mano de Gimli sacudiendo su hombro

"Tú eres el que debe contestar esa pregunta. Llevo ratos hablando y no me contestas ¿Es que ya estabas dormido? No me extrañaría, pues ustedes los elfos tienen la costumbre de dormir con los ojos abiertos"

"Lo siento, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza esta noche" respondió Legolas tímidamente.

" ¡Legolas! Francamente empiezas a preocuparme. Vamos, cuéntame lo que te pasa. ¿Qué pena aflige tu alma? Creo que te hará bien desahogarte, soy todo oídos" dijo el enano sentándose enfrente de Legolas y fumando una pipa.

El elfo se quedó un rato callado y luego relató a Gimli lo siguiente: " No es fácil ser el Príncipe de Mirkwood. Por cumplir con las responsabilidades que vienen unidas al título tienes que renunciar a los deseos de tu corazón. Desde que tengo uso de razón he sentido un vacío en mi alma. Al principio lo atribuí al deseo de tener aventuras pero conforme fui creciendo y los sueños aparecieron, me di cuenta que también me faltaba amor. – aquí hizo una pausa y fijó su vista en una estrella fugaz que cruzó el cielo, luego continuó – " Salir de mi hogar y unirme a la Comunidad fue un gran alivio para mí, ya que por lo menos tendría aventuras y conocería otros lugares. Lothlórien fue el primer lugar que me cautivó porque cerca del Río Nimrodel sentí la presencia de mi amada."

"¿ Quieres decir que ella vive en el reino de la Dama Galadriel?" Preguntó Gimli, haciendo anillos de humo .

" No. Ella caminó por el Bosque de Oro hace mucho tiempo y sólo me dejó una especie de rastro invisible para que yo pudiera encontrarla. Es algo que no se puede ver con los ojos pero sí con el corazón. Incluso la voz de la gaviota me habló de ella y del mar."

" Ahora comprendo tu necesidad de navegar. ¿Crees que ella se encuentre más allá de estas tierras? "

" ¡Ay, esa es una pregunta para la cual no tengo respuesta! Lo más curioso es que desde el primer día que pusimos un pie en Fangorn, los sueños se me han repetido con más intensidad y una parte de mi corazón me dice que pertenezco aquí. La sóla idea de alejarme de este bosque me causa una gran pena y de continuar así, creo que moriré de tristeza" Respondió Legolas

"No te pongas lúgubre y trata de calmarte. La próxima vez que se te aparezca tu dama fantasma, pídele que te de una señal para encontrarla. Tal parece que pesa un hechizo sobre ti, como dice la canción." Dijo Gimli. Luego se acercó a su bolsa de viaje y guiñando un ojo, sacó una botella de vino " ¡Animo, Maese Legolas! No perd áis la esperanza. Brindemos por la vida y por el amor. "

Las palabras del enano le causaron gracia a Legolas y disimulando una sonrisa le preguntó "¿Acaso pretendéis emborracharme? "

" Si con eso logro arrancarte la tristeza, entonces con gusto sacrifico la única botella de licor que tengo. Basta ya de historias tristes por esta noche. No quiero llorar contigo " rió Gimli 

"El humo de tu pipa es el causante de mis lágrimas. ¡Que manía de fumar la de ustedes los enanos!" 

Gimli le extendió a Legolas su pipa diciéndole "Si fumaras conmigo entonces lo entenderías"

" No gracias. Prefiero el vino y tal vez un poco de comida, lo cual me recuerda que esta noche es tu turno de preparar la cena " respondió Legolas dándole a Gimli una olla. 

Murmurando entre dientes Gimli dijo "Eso me pasa por ser tan amable. ¡Ay, que razón tenía mi padre cuando me decía que no tuviera tratos con elfos!"

Al cabo de 20 minutos los dos amigos estaban cenando y después de dos tragos de vino, el sueño se apoderó de ellos.

Esta vez Legolas no vió a la doncella de sus sueños. Lo único que escuchó fue una dulce voz, parecida a la de Galadriel, la cual decía: " Paciencia Príncipe. Lo que tu corazón busca está muy cerca. Duerme tranquilo y no sufras más ". Un sentimiento de paz embargó su alma borrando todas sus preocupaciones e iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa. 

*********************

Zullian estaba exhausta. Llevaba dos noches sin dormir y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso. Caminó hasta encontrar el Lago de los Sauces, un lugar tranquilo lleno de flores, el cual era uno de sus escondites secretos. Allí solía refugiarse cuando se sentía triste o simplemente para jugar con las criaturas del bosque. 

Bajo un árbol dejó su capa, la brillante máscara de mithril y el demás equipaje. Luego se acercó al lago para beber un poco de agua fría. 

"¿Escapando otra vez, joven dama?" Le dijo una dulce voz detrás de un arbusto.

"¡Aislynn! Me asustaste" respondió la princesa.

El unicornio salió de su escondite y se acercó diciendo " Pequeña mía, no llegarás muy lejos sin tu caballo. Además te expones a los peligros que existen fuera de tu reino y del Bosque de los Onodrim ( Ents )."

La dama respondió con tono altivo "No soy una niña pequeña. Tengo 1,000 años y sé defenderme mejor que nadie. Además no me quedaré cruzada de brazos mientras mi padre arregla mi boda con un desconocido. Seguiré la voz de la gaviota y viajaré a Imladris, allí mi tío Glorfindel me ayudará a cruzar el mar desde los Puertos Grises"

El unicornio suspiró y viendo la determinación de la princesa le deseó buena suerte. Antes de alejarse dijo " ¡ Zullian Nuvardariel !. No luches contra algo que no puedes cambiar, tarde o temprano el destino te alcanzará. Escucha bien mis palabras:

__

Las Almas Gemelas se encontrarán y

nada las podrá separar.

El verdadero amor vencerá

las sombras de la maldad.

La dama se quedó pensativa tratando de descifrar las palabras del unicornio, pero estaba tan cansada que prefirió internarse en el sendero del sueño élfico.

Una vez más llegó a su mente, la imagen del apuesto desconocido que inquietaba su corazón. Desde hacía muchos años se le venía repitiendo ese sueño y ahora más que nunca sentía que él estaba cerca. "Por favor, díme ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué perturbas mi descanso?" La voz de ella parecía un eco lejano. El sólo le sonreía y sin decir palabra alguna le extendió la mano. Cuando Zullian quiso tomarla, la imagen se desvaneció y todo quedó en penumbra. En la distancia escuchó las últimas palabras de Aislynn. La voz era muy diferente a la del unicornio, algo familiar a la melodiosa voz de ¿Galadriel? 

En ese momento se despertó y pensó "Creo que no podré dormir, será mejor que me ponga en camino y me aleje de aquí lo más pronto posible" Reunió sus cosas rápidamente, se puso de pie y viendo a las estrellas exclamó " ¿Dónde estás Alma Gemela? Envíame una señal que me permita encontrarte, pues tu recuerdo empieza a desvanecerse de mi mente ". En respuesta a su petición, una estrella se desprendió del firmamento dirigiéndose hacia el norte. " Bueno, pedí una señal y creo que esa es. No pierdo nada con seguir la estrella " dijo ella sonriendo.

Con paso veloz y decidido se alejó del lago y se dirigió al norte. Luego de tres horas de caminar sin llegar a ningún lado, la desesperación y el cansancio se apoderaron de la princesa. 

"La próxima vez no confiaré en las señales, tal parece que me estoy adentrando en el bosque y no saliendo de él. Me duele admitirlo pero Aislynn tenía razón, sin un caballo no podré llegar muy lejos" Estos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de Zullian, cuando de pronto divisó la luz de una fogata. El temor a ser capturada la invadió por un instante pero ese sentimiento fue desplazado por la curiosidad. Algo dentro de la princesa le indicaba que debía acercarse. 

Avanzó un poco y mirando en torno a ella descubrió un buho que estaba contemplando la noche desde un viejo pino. "Ven mi amigo, necesito de tu ayuda" . El buho voló y se posó delicadamente en el brazo de Zullian, diciendo " Estoy para serviros, mi Lady" Usando su magia de unicornio, ella le ordenó:

__

Utar istavë yel alíam naur ólasey eránsor.

Uelavay ciahar alluz, ésiel mîm spíaey.

Edîm ishayé gropeliär

iso odotar stáe quilotarn

( Tu vista y la mía una sóla serán.

Vuela hacia la luz, sé mi espía.

Dime si hay peligro 

o si todo está tranquilo )

El buho obedeció y voló hasta donde estaban Legolas y Gimli descansando. Se posó en un árbol y se quedó observándolos. Lo que él miraba lo podía ver Zullian en su mente

"Esto si es extraño. ¿Qué hacen un elfo y un enano durmiendo en esta parte del bosque? Buho acércate más para verlos mejor" dijo ella comunicándose telepáticamente con el ave. Él hizo lo que le ordenó y se posó en un arbusto muy cerca de Legolas, quien dormía plácidamente. Su cabello le caía sobre los hombros como cascada de oro, las manos cruzadas en el pecho y los ojos azules bien abiertos y fijos en el cielo. 

"¿Quién será él? Mi corazón me dice que lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo dónde. Es muy apuesto" Pensó Zullian ruborizándose y sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Trato de calmarse y se acercó para ver por ella misma a los desconocidos.

El buho libre de la influencia de la dama, cambió de lugar para observar algo siniestro que se estaba aproximando en la oscuridad. Arod se asustó y se puso a relinchar.

Legolas presintió peligro y se incorporó de un salto. Alistó su arco, con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, y le disparó al enmascarado de verde que se encontraba a cierta distancia. Antes de que la flecha llegara a su blanco Zullian la atrapó en el aire con una mano y luego la tiró a los pies de Legolas, dejándolo boquiabierto.

Gimli despertó muy confundido y dijo "¿Qué es lo que pasa?" y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente gritó "¡Cuidado Legolas! Es el jinete verde" Tomando su hacha atacó a la princesa, pero la dama evadió el golpe con una agilidad increíble.

"¡Cómo se atreven a atacarme! ¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?." Preguntó ella en élfico y con tono imperioso.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" Preguntó Gimli, sacudiendo a Legolas. 

Zullian volvió a repetir la pregunta en Lengua Común y Gimli le respondió furioso "Vos fuistéis el que nos atacó primero. Identificaos de inmediato o ateneos a las consecuencias".

"Yo no los ataqué y no tengo la obligación de revelarles mi identidad." Replicó ella apuntando con su arco al enano.

Legolas la observó un momento y dijo " Eres hábil atrapando flechas, pero no podrás vencernos a los dos. Por tu bien, será mejor que nos digas ¿Quién eres y por qué nos estabas vigilando? Si no eres enemigo, entonces no tienes nada que temer."

El peligro del que había advertido el viento llegó de la oscuridad e interrumpió la discusión de Legolas, Gimli y la princesa.

Gimli le gritó a Zullian "¡Cobarde! Veo que tus secuaces vienen a rescatarte" y señaló al numeroso grupo de orcos y uruk-hai que salieron detrás de unos matorrales.

"Yo no tengo trato con orcos" respondió ella muy irritada 

"Ya tendrás tiempo para demostrarlo" dijo Legolas esquivando el hacha de uno de los enemigos.

La batalla dió inicio y los tres se defendieron del ataque sorpresa. Zullian y Legolas acabaron rápidamente con ocho orcos pues los dos eran excelentes arqueros, sin embargo la dama era más ágil. Ella iba y venía ejecutando una especie de danza acrobática y con una pirueta lograba golpear a sus enemigos y desarmarlos 

Legolas estaba impactado con la técnica que ella usaba " El jinete verde resultó ser un gran guerrero. Me equivoqué al pensar que era enemigo." De pronto él sintió un dolor espantoso en el brazo derecho que lo hizo caer al suelo. Con horror vió la sombra negra que sostenía una espada larga y se disponía a darle el golpe final.

"Aléjate de él" gritó Zullian y lanzando una flecha traspasó el corazón del Uruk-hai.. 

Ella corrió hacia dónde estaba Legolas. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y lo reprendió " ¡Ten cuidado y concéntrate en el combate! Venciendo el dolor, él se incorporó y por un instante se quedó viendo directamente a los ojos de la dama, los cuales brillaban a través de la máscara de mithril. Un sentimiento de reconocimiento y confusión embargó su corazón, algo similar a lo que sentía en sus sueños. "Este no es el momento indicado para distraerme." Pensó él mientras alistaba su arco.

Gimli estaba muy ocupado con su hacha y no se percató de lo que le había pasado a Legolas. "Jajajajajaja, de nada les sirve correr criaturas oscuras. Tarde o temprano probarán el filo de mi hacha. ¡Por Dáin y todos los Señores Enanos de Erebor! Orcos y Uruk, los haré morder el polvo. " 

Al cabo de un rato la batalla terminó y Gimli gritó muy emocionado " ¡Victoria, Victoria, los vencimos a todos! ". Lamentablemente la felicidad le duró muy poco, pues un orco, antes de morir, le lanzó cuatro dardos que lo dejaron mortalmente herido. Legolas corrió a auxiliarlo y con sumo cuidado le quitó los dardos.

Zullian se acercó y descubrió que estaban envenenados con Dragobonia, una planta mortífera que causa a sus víctimas parálisis total del organismo. Legolas dijo con lágrimas en los ojos "¡Ay, se está muriendo!. No creo que podamos salvarlo"

La dama se entristeció y decidió que era el momento de usar su magia. Quitándose la máscara y la capa, le dijo a Legolas "No permitiré que muera."

Él la vio muy sorprendido pues jamás se imaginó que el enmascarado fuera una bella doncella. Zullian se molestó y volvió a decir " No me mires así, que no pretendo hacer daño. Sólo quiero salvar a tu amigo. Acércate y ayúdame" El se acercó y siguió todas las instrucciones que ella le indicaba. " Primero toma mi mano derecha, después coloca tu mano izquierda en el corazón del enano y por último ordénale que regrese a la luz".

Con voz fuerte, Legolas dijo " Gimli Glóinion. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad" ( Gimli, hijo de Glóin. Escucha mi voz y regresa a la luz )

La estrella de la princesa brilló con luz pálida, pero nada sucedió. "Esto es más difícil de lo que imaginé. Si estuviera cerca Aislynn, ella me ayudaría." . Se quedó un rato callada y recordó un encantamiento. Antes de ejecutarlo, le hizo una advertencia a Legolas " Voy a hacer algo que es sumamente delicado. Por favor, pase lo que pase no sueltes mi mano. No te asustes porque de ti y de mí depende la vida de Gimli. Después te explicaré todo lo que quieras saber " 

__

Agicalmé reaturecië – Hiningso ighlo

Ntameduë owerpa – Nmortalië ightmo

Ringbar ehti lowbi foar ifelo ndaé

Astce ehti ealinghië pellsiar

Istenlo otar ymü leapié ndaé rofmar

ehti ainpiel etsi imbo reefié

( Criatura mágica – Brillante luz

Poder indomable – Fuerza inmortal

Trae el soplo de vida y conjura 

el hechizo de salud. Escucha mi súplica

y libéralo del dolor )

Alrededor de los tres se formó un círculo de luz que los envolvió con gran brillo. El viento trajo un remolino amenazador que al tocar la luz se transformó en brisa refescante y una energía poderosa pasó de la mano de Zullian a la de Legolas y luego al corazón de Gimli. El tiempo pareció detenerse por un instante y después todo regresó a la normalidad.

"¡Por Ilúvatar!" Exclamó Legolas muy asustado al sentir que el enano volvía a la vida. "¡Mi brazo también está curado! ¿Qué fue todo esto? 

La dama no respondió pues estaba aturdida por el hechizo. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo. Esta vez fue Legolas el que extendió la mano para ayudarla. Ella se apoyó en él y ambos se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos.

Él pensó "¡Qué bella es! Su rostro me es tan familiar. ¿Será real o es que aún estoy soñando?" Y tomándola de un brazo le volvió a preguntar "Quién o qué eres tú?"

"No soy ninguna bruja malvada, si eso es lo que te preocupa" contestó ella fríamente.

"Mi Lady, no creo que las brujas tengan vuestro aspecto, aunque pensándolo bien…siempre se debe estar alerta…las apariencias engañan" dijo él muy serio y retando la frialdad de Zullian. 

A ella le sorprendió la respuesta del elfo y de cierta manera le agradó que él no fuera como la mayoría de caballeros que había conocido, los cuales ya le hubieran dedicado versos o alabado su belleza. La dama sonrió y aguantó por unos segundos la intensa mirada de Legolas y dijo "Caballero, serías tan gentil de soltarme, pues no pienso huír"

Él se sonrojó y se disculpó "¡Oh, lo siento mi Lady!"

"Por favor, no es necesaria tanta ceremonia ni formalidad. Yo soy Zullian. Llámame por mi nombre y no me pongas títulos, de lo contrario tendré que decirte mi Lord todo el tiempo y francamente es cansado"

"Es la forma adecuada de tratar a una dama de noble linaje, pero si ese es tu deseo, entonces te diré Zullian. A mí puedes llamarme Legolas" respondió él con una reverencia.

Tanta galantería la hizo sonrojar y pensó- "Tengo que calmarme. No debo demostrarle que me pone nerviosa." - Antes de hablar respiró profundamente - "Yo también puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Legolas. No pareces un elfo común sino un miembro de familia real." - Él trató de decirle algo y ella lo interrumpió " Dejemos este asunto y concentrémonos en tu amigo. Ayúdame a trasladarlo a otro lugar. Este sitio funesto no es el adecuado para que él se recupere.

"Tienes razón" respondió Legolas viendo los cadáveres de los orcos y uruk-hai que estaban a su alrededor.

Con sumo cuidado cargaron al enano y se alejaron lo más que pudieron. El pobre Arod fue el encargado de llevar en su lomo los bultos, armas y demás pertenencias. Cuando terminaron de instalarse prendieron una fogata y acercaron a Gimli, el cual estaba pálido y muy frío.

"Si su corazón y respiración mejoraron notablemente ¿Por qué no puede moverse? Preguntó Legolas

"Son los efectos de la Dragobonia. Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para ver los resultados del encantamiento. Si no mejora, entonces tendremos que llevarlo a Imarillian" explicó Zullian.

"¿Imarillian?" Dijo él con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

Ella le respondió "Ese es el nombre de la ciudad del Reino de Nuravar. Mi hogar"

"¿Eres de Nuravar? No sabía que ese reino estuviera localizado por estas regiones"

"¡Acaso bromeas! Nuravar es el corazón de Fangorn. Dime Legolas ¿De dónde eres?" Preguntó ella riendo.

Legolas se sintió ofendido porque pensó que la dama se estaba burlando de él "¡No te rías de mí!. De Nuravar he escuchado sólo leyendas. Y contestando a tu pregunta, yo soy de Mirkwood."

"¡Legolas de Mirkwood! No fue mi intención ofenderte." Se disculpó Zullian con mucha sinceridad y viéndolo con una dulce mirada. 

Él aceptó la disculpa con una sonrisa y con mucha formalidad dijo "¡Zullian de Nuravar!. Por lo visto tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas por aclarar. Por ejemplo ¿Por qué estabas cerca de nuestro campamento?, ¿Qué clase de magia utilizaste para curarnos? Y ¿Quién te perseguía en el camino al pie de la colina?"

"¿Viste cuando me perseguían…?" - Preguntó asombrada- "… Es una larga historia, no creo que te interese escucharla"

"Tienes todo lo que resta de la noche para contármela, estoy dispuesto a escucharte" Le respondió él invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

"Muy bien, trataré de resumirla para que no te aburras. Todo comenzó hace unos meses, cuando mi padre decidió comprometerme en matrimonio con un elfo de otro reino…" 

Legolas estaba fascinado con el relato de la princesa y descubrió que ambos tenían cosas en común. "Ella no es como las otras damas que he conocido. Es inteligente, buena guerrera, le gusta el mar y también está buscando a su alma gemela…¿Mi corazón me dice que ella es la doncella que he estado buscando?" Pensó él.

Cuando Zullian terminó su relato, habían pasado dos horas – "…vi la luz de la fogata y el temor a ser capturada me invadió, luego me dió curiosidad y me acerqué… Con respecto al hechizo, quiero aclararte que la magia que poseo la heredé de los Unicornios de Nuravar, pero esa es otra historia" – Hizo una pausa y preguntó "Ahora es tu turno de hablar ¿Qué hacen tú y Gimli por estos bosques?"

El seguía hundido en sus pensamiento y eso le molestó a ella "¡Legolas, Legolas. ¿Estás despierto? Contéstame!" 

"Discúlpame, Zullian. Creo que ahora me toca a mí.. Veamos… Hace un año viajé a Rivendel para unirme a una Comunidad…."

La charla estaba muy interesante y ninguno de los dos se percató que estaban siendo vigilados por dos criaturas del bosque.

"Fue muy buena idea extraviarlos por el camino de robles. Te felicito Venerable Bárbol, has hecho un buen trabajo." 

"Hum, rum, hmmmmm….Aislynn… Yo hubiera preferido que el encuentro fuera más romántico…brmmmm, rummm, hmmm ¿Cuál es el próximo paso en nuestros planes?" Preguntó el Ent con su voz ronca.

"Por el bien del enano, debemos guiarlos al Lago de Sauces. Nuvardariel encontrará allí el remedio para él. Ahora dejemos que platiquen, han estado separados por mucho tiempo y necesitan conocerse.. Ya dieron el primer paso y mañana les esperan nuevas sorpresas" respondió el unicornio sonriendo. 

*****************************


	4. Revelaciones

****

NOTA: ESDLA ( Personajes, Dialectos, Lugares, etc. ) son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien. Nuravar, Personajes relacionados, Lenguaje de Unicornio, Canciones, Poemas, Hechizos, y cualquier otra cosa que no reconozcan.. son ideas originales mías.

****

CAPITULO 3: REVELACIONES

"Es sorprendente todo lo que me has contado. ¡Tú y Gimli son unos héroes!" Exclamó Zullian sin poder ocultar la emoción que sentía. 

" Oh, no es para tanto. Nosotros sólo ejecutamos una pequeña parte en la destrucción del Enemigo" respondió Legolas con modestia

Ella le reclamó " ¿No es para tanto? ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!. ¡Fueron convocados al Concilio de Elrond, pertenecieron a la Comunidad que acompañó al Portador del Anillo y combatieron junto a Mithrandir y el Heredero de Góndor!" - Con tristeza y casi en un susurro, agregó - ¡Créeme que los envidio! A mí me hubiera gustado ir a la guerra pero mi padre no lo permitió, envió a un grupo de guardias que me detuvieron en los límites de Fangorn y después de sermonearme me dijo "**Vendi úvar ohtari " **(Las doncellas no deben ser guerreras) " El tono de su voz parecía el de una niña adorable y caprichosa, a la que le han negado un deseo.

A Legolas le enternecieron las últimas palabras de Zullian. Para animarla le dió una palmadita en la espalda y le dijo "Hizo bien tu padre al no dejarte ir. Sé que eres una excelente guerrera y que tu magia nos hubiera sido de utilidad, pero…¿Ya te pusiste a pensar que sin ti, Nuravar no hubiera resistido los ataques de Saruman?" Ella no contestó, sin embargo él pudo leer en sus expresivos ojos verdemar la respuesta " Tienes razón. Gracias por escucharme ". Legolas sonrió y se dio cuenta que no se necesitaban de muchas palabras para que ambos pudieran comunicarse. 

Alrededor de ellos se hizo un profundo silencio y los pensamientos de la princesa giraban en torno al elfo que estaba sentado a su lado " Tengo pocas horas de conocerlo y sin embargo creo que existe un lazo invisible que nos une…tal vez es la admiración que siento por él o que tenemos varias cosas en común. Es un sentimiento muy fuerte, algo que nunca había experimentado… ¡Legolas de Mirkwood ! ¿Por qué me confundes tanto?" - De pronto se estremeció pues una nueva duda empezó a rondar en su cabeza - " Mirkwood … Mirkwood…¿Será posible que Legolas y el Príncipe sean la misma persona? No creo que por coincidencia los dos hayan estado lejos de su casa cumpliendo una misión al mismo tiempo, además a los Concilios sólo va gente importante… ¡Basta ya! Es ridículo pensar que él sea mi prometido. Si fuera Príncipe ya me lo hubiera dicho… ¿ O no ?…. Por otra parte él no sabe que soy Princesa pues acordamos olvidar los títulos…" 

Zullian decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, se levantó estirándose y bostezando. El viento sopló suavemente y acarició su rostro. La noche ya estaba terminando y en el cielo brillaban las últimas estrellas que anteceden al alba. El rocío brillaba en las hojas de los árboles y en los pétalos de las flores, dándole al bosque un ligero olor a humedad. Una neblina espesa se empezó a formar indicando que el día sería muy caluroso. 

La voz de Legolas rompió el silencio " Creo que mi historia fue más larga que la tuya. Lamento haberte mantenido despierta, con todo lo sucedido anoche debes sentirte exhausta " 

" Estoy bien no te preocupes " respondió ella con otro bostezo " Veamos cómo está Gimli "

" Ya no está frío y el color le ha regresado a la piel" dijo él mientras chequeaba la respiración y pulso del enano "¡Ya está despertando!"

Efectivamente, Gimli abrió los ojos y a su mente regresaron imágenes de todo lo que había sucedido: El jinete verde, la batalla con los orcos, el dolor que sintió cuando los dardos se clavaron en su piel, la sensación que tuvo cuando su corazón dejaba de latir y la energía poderosa que sacudió su cuerpo y lo trajo de la oscuridad mortal hacia la vida. 

"¡Gimli que bueno que despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes?"

El enano se alegró de ver al elfo y quiso hablar pero no pudo hacerlo. Sentía entumecido el cuerpo, su garganta estaba reseca y tenía los labios partidos. El pánico se apoderó de él y sólo pudo emitir un quejido ronco.

"El efecto de la Dragobonia todavía es fuerte. Necesitará algo más que magia para curarse" señaló Zullian

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" Preguntó Legolas

"Existen varias raíces y plantas para contrarrestrar los envenamientos mágicos, pero por el momento no me viene ninguna a la mente" - Una idea le vino de pronto a la princesa y con alegría dijo - " ¡Llamaré a un Ent!" La voz clara de la dama se fue con el viento y pasó de árbol en árbol como murmullo.

__

Onodrim, cientanél, eärnveleb ndaé wisear

omecin urophél, wendiel ouryá aicevaniar

órdertsay histavël dwarfnobel ifeloar.

( Onodrim antiguo, venerable y sabio

ven en nuestro auxilio, tu consejo

necesitamos para salvar la vida a 

este noble enano. )

"Ahora tenemos que esperar a que venga uno de los Ents. Ramaviva es el más experto en raíces y me ha enseñado todo lo que sé de botánica. Es curioso pero parece que esta vez me he quedado en blanco." La última frase, la dijo ella como hablando consigo misma.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo, por qué no puedo moverme ni hablar? y ¿Con quién rayos estará hablando Legolas? ¡Ay de mí, si tan sólo encontrara una forma de comunicarme!" pensó Gimli

"¡ Por Ilúvatar ¡" exclamó Legolas dando un salto y haciendo una mueca chistosa "¡Creí escuchar la voz de Gimli dentro de mi cabeza!" La risa de la princesa lo turbó más y muy serio le reclamó "¿De qué te ríes? ¿Es que no me crees?"

Conteniendo la risa ella respondió "No te enojes Legolas. Sí te creo, pero me divirtió el salto que diste. " - Se aclaró la voz y con más seriedad le explicó – "El encantamiento que utilicé enlazó la mente, espíritu y energía de los tres, este vínculo tuvo que romperse cuando Gimli volvió a la vida… Al parecer el poder del unicornio sigue actuando en tí e hizo que tu percepción síquica aumentara, es por eso que puedes escuchar los pensamientos de tu amigo."

Legolas se le quedó viendo a Zullian con cara de incredulidad. La dama le puso una mano en el hombro y viéndolo fijamente dijo " Aunque te resistas a creer, dentro de tí existe cierta magia que no has dejado evolucionar." 

"¿Qué…qué debo hacer para comunicarme con Gimli?" Preguntó Legolas balbucenando, pues el brillo de los ojos de Zullian lo hipnotizaba.

"Sólo tienes que abrir tu mente y esperar a que él piense algo. Al principio te resultara difícil pero después de un rato te acostumbrarás." Dijo ella alejándose de él.

Legolas se quedó callado y pensó "¿Magia…yo? No puede ser…esta doncella me está tomando el pelo" Una mirada traviesa iluminó su rostro y se preguntó si también podría leer los pensamientos de la princesa. De pronto, la melódica voz de ella lo sobresaltó

"¡Ni siquiera lo intentes!" - Dijo ella sonriendo y señalando a Legolas con un dedo - "Esto no es un juego y además no permitiré que entres a mi mente". El elfo se sonrojó ligeramente y quiso protestar, pero la dama se le adelantó "¡Ay, Legolas! Tus ojos dicen más de lo que te imaginas y no necesito de magia para saber lo que cruza por tu cabeza."

Gimli se empezó a impacientar "No comprendo nada de lo que dice Legolas. Me gustaría que hablara en Lengua Común. ¡Gulp! Mi garganta me duele y tengo sed"

"¡Bravo! - Exclamó el elfo con una amplia sonrisa – " ¡Zullian, esto es sorprendente!. Acabo de escuchar los pensamientos de Gimli. Dice que hablemos en Lengua Común y que tiene sed"

La dama corrió por una cantimplora y se dispuso a darle de beber al enano, sin embargo él se negó a aceptar el agua. "¡Por las barbas de Durin…Me estoy volviendo loco y veo lo que no existe! Ese elfo ya me contagió sus sueños extraños. Esta doncella sólo es producto de mi imaginación"

"Gimli cree que está alucinando y que tú eres producto de su imaginación" Dijo Legolas interpretando los pensamientos de su amigo. En el fondo se sentía a gusto con su nueva habilidad síquica. 

"¡Saludos Gimli! No temas que no te haré daño. Yo soy Zullian Nuvardariel…" - Colocándose la máscara de mithril, continuó - "…el jinete verde "

El enano puso una cara de sorpresa y susto. Legolas lo calmó "No temas amigo mío, pues ella fue la que te salvó de morir. Bebe un poco de agua y descansa porque hoy nos toca una larga jornada" Luego volvió su vista a Zullian y dijo "Me olvidé de traer la bolsa de comida. Tendré que regresar al lugar de la batalla. Por favor cuida a Gimli… no tardaré en regresar"

"¡No te alejes demasiado! La neblina está muy espesa y puedes perderte" aconsejó la princesa.

Con una reverencia y dándole un beso en la mano, el elfo se despidió de la dama "No os preocupéis mi Lady. De una forma o de otra encontraré el camino que me lleve hacia vos" y con paso veloz se alejó de ella.

Gimli rió para sus adentros al ver que el color subía a las mejillas de la asombrada doncella y pensó "Mmmm. No se necesita ser sabio para adivinar que estos dos se gustan. ¡Elfos… quién los entiende! Tan sólo ayer, me parece, Legolas se estaba lamentando de dejar el bosque y llorando por su amor de ensueño y hoy, a pesar de que estoy moribundo, es todo galantería y sonrisas para esta dama misteriosa. ¡Apuesto mis barbas a que ella es la famosa alma gemela que tanto ha buscado!"

Hasta que Legolas desapareció, la dama volvió su vista hacia Gimli y dijo "Muy bien señor enano. Imagino que tendrás muchas dudas… te contaré que fue lo que te pasó" Gimli la escuchó atentamente y olvidó sus temores al ver el bello rostro de Zullian, el cual irradiaba bondad.

******************************

Legolas recorría el sendero hacia el claro de pinos a grandes pasos, porque deseaba regresar al lado de la princesa lo más pronto posible. "No llevo ni cinco minutos de haberme marchado y ya extraño el brillo de esos ojos verde-azul que muestran toda la pureza de su alma. Desearía tener magia para poder acortar el camino" Esto pensaba él, cuando de pronto la luz pálida de las estrellas y el aroma fresco de los árboles lo envolvió, haciendo que recordara unas imágenes de su pasado…

Sentada cerca de una cama, una hermosa dama de largas trenzas plateadas, velaba el sueño de un niño elfo. Sus ojos azules llenos de sabiduría y amor observaban con atención el rostro del pequeño que acaba de despertar llorando. Su blanca mano acarició los rubios cabellos y con voz dulce le dijo "Deja de llorar melamin ( mi amor ),. mamá está aquí. ¿Qué oscura pesadilla perturbó el descanso de mi pequeño príncipe?

"¡Amil (mami), Ella vino otra vez! Me tomó de la mano y juntos paseamos por una verde pradera. ¡Todo era muy bello a nuestro alrededor y éramos felices! Había un lago cristalino, flores de muchos colores y sauces. Luego vino oscuridad y no la ví más, sólo escuchaba su voz distante llamándome" - dijo él sollozando – "Dime Amil, ¿Quién es es esa doncella?".

Isilmë ( Luz de Luna ), la Reina de Mirkwood sonrió "Mi pequeño. Ella es tu alma gemela, el amor que te espera en el futuro"

Con rostro confundido, el niño volvió a preguntar "¿Cómo haré para encontrarla o reconocerla? Cada vez que despierto olvido su rostro"

"La magia que llevas en tu interior te permitirá rastrearla, además te será fácil reconocerla, pues tienes el don de ver y escuchar con el corazón las cosas que son invisibles a ojos e imperceptibles a oídos" Respondió ella.

"¿Magia interior? No comprendo."

"¡Mi niño! Cuando llegue el momento lo comprenderás. Recuerda lo que te voy a decir… Las almas gemelas tienen la virdud de comunicarse aún cuando están lejos y tarde o temprano se encuentran. ¡Duerme tranquilo Legolas! Yo estaré siempre cerca de ti" – Lo arropó bien, le dio un beso y entonó la siguiente canción: 

__

Duerme mi amado, olvida los problemas hoy

mañana será un nuevo día lleno de luz y esperanza.

No importa que llueva, hay un sol en tu corazón.

No importa el frío, siempre estará el calor de mi amor.

No importa la oscuridad, siempre habrá la luz de una

estrella que te iluminará.

Aunque estemos separados y sientas en tu alma 

tristeza y soledad, recuerda vida mía que yo

junto a ti siempre he de estar.

Cuando Legolas estuvo dormido, Isilmë se dirigió al balcón. Abrió la ventana y el dulce olor del bosque inundó el dormitorio. Con lágrimas en los ojos y viendo las estrellas, elevó una oración. "¡ Elbereth, Gilthoniel, proteje a mi pequeño!. Concédele nobleza, sabiduría, fortaleza y todas las virtudes que necesita para llegar a ser un gran Rey. Guíalo siempre y permite que encuentre ese amor que lo llama en sueños. ¡Que sea muy feliz! – El llanto quebró su voz y por último sólo pudo decir - "Mi corazón me dice que no viviré lo suficiente como para verlo convertido en adulto" - La Reina tenía el don de ver el futuro y sabía que su tiempo estaba terminando. 

Pasaron algunos años y aconteció que la sombra que se ocultaba en Dol Guldur se extendió por todo Mirkwood y sin previo aviso atacó el reino de Thranduil. La batalla entre elfos y orcos fue una de las más terribles y sangrientas que se hayan visto en el Bosque Negro. Isilmë, bella, valiente y terrible con el arco, defendió el palacio junto a su esposo. Desgraciadamente, el cruel destino la alcanzó y una flecha negra atravesó su pecho. Fue un día triste para todo el reino y en especial para el joven Príncipe, el cual amaba profundamente a su madre. Este hecho lo marcó para siempre e hizo que él se convirtiera en un elfo solitario y melancólico. Conforme fue creciendo, Legolas, prefirió buscar consuelo en las aventuras y cerró su corazón al amor que le ofrecían las doncellas de su reino.

"¡Madre me haces mucha falta!" Suspiró él con tristeza y siguió su marcha.

Por fin llegó al lugar donde había olvidado la bolsa con comida. La recuperó y se regresó casi corriendo. Esta vez las imágenes que se agolparon en su mente se centraban en la figura borrosa de una doncella, la cual poco a poco se fue aclarando. Las palabras de Isilmë resonaron nuevamente en sus oídos y como rayo de luz en la oscuridad, una revelación llegó a él "¡Ya comprendo todo! Mi madre tenía razón, debo ver con los ojos del corazón… No hay duda…¡Mi amada es Zullian!" - Respiró aliviado, como si se hubiera desprendido de un gran peso - "Ahora sólo debo encontrar el momento oportuno para confesarle a ella mis sentimientos. Creo que eso será cuando Gimli se recupere. Al llegar a Nuravar no permitiré que su padre la case con ese elfo, quien quiera que sea,. De ser necesario libraré una batalla, pero no dejaré que me la arrebaten" En el interior de Legolas, ardía la llama de la determinación y el amor.

******************************

"¡Animo Señor Enano, muy pronto sanarás y volverás a ser el mismo de antes! - Dijo Zullian - " Tu pulso está acelerado y tienes un poco de fiebre, te pondré este paño de agua fría para que te sientas mejor." - Gimli se quejó y trató de moverse, ella lo reprendió suavemente "Shhh. No te esfuerces y descansa"

El silencio y el viento de la primera hora del día hicieron temblar a la princesa. Se sentía sola e inexplicablemente extrañaba la presencia de Legolas. Para contener el impulso de llorar, decidió cantar.

__

¡Mirad la Estrella de la Mañana y alegraos!

Las sombras del miedo nocturno quedaron atrás,

un nuevo sol está por brillar.

Oh, Aurora hermosa que abres las puertas 

del día con rosado resplandor

Dime ¿Qué sorpresas me traerás?

Alegrías o tristezas, aventuras o riquezas,

una suave melodía que anime mi solitario corazón.

Permite que la luz del sol ilumine mi sendero,

que mis pasos me lleven hasta una playa de 

arenas blancas, cerca de la gaviota y el mar. 

El viento jugará con mis cabellos y la brisa

marina me hablará de aquel a quien veo

en sueños y es mi amado inmortal.

Cuando terminó la canción, ella cerró los ojos y de lo más profundo de su alma salieron estas palabras - "¡Melamin, te extraño tanto. Regresa a mí!".- Su frase fue interrumpida por la presencia de alguien que pretendía sorprenderla por la espalda. Con un rápido movimiento ella sujetó la mano de su atacante y lo lanzó al suelo.

"¡Auch!" Se lamentó él

La dama palideció al darse cuenta quién era su supuesto agresor "¡Legolas, lo siento mucho! ¿Te lastimé?" 

La risa interior de Gimli resonó en la cabeza del elfo, pero él trató de ignorarla. Se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo y respondió "¡Mi Lady, lo único que lastimaste fue mi orgullo!"

"¿Cuánto hace que regresaste?" Preguntó Zullian

"Hace un par de minutos. En realidad escuché toda tu canción…y por las últimas palabras que dijiste me doy cuenta que se la dedicas a alguien muy querido…¿Quién es él? Dijo Legolas con un brillo misterioso en los ojos y acercándose lentamente hacia la dama, hasta casi sentir la respiración de ella en su rostro. 

Zullian sintió miedo, vergüenza y confusión, pues el poder de esa mirada de fuego estaba traspasando su alma y le quitaba el aliento. Entonces fue donde ella notó que había algo distinto en él. Con voz entrecortada contestó "El….es…es.." – De pronto su gran orgullo se impuso y tomó las riendas de la situación - Con tono más seguro dijo "¡No te lo diré! Eso es algo que sólo a mí me concierne. ¡Ah! y por tu seguridad no trates de sorprenderme cuando estoy de espaldas"

Legolas retrocedió un poco, riendo levantó una mano en señal de paz y dijo "No te alteres Zullian. Si no quieres decirme está bien. Y la próxima vez ya no te asustaré…aprendí la lección"

La princesa se alejó de él con el pretexto de verificar si Ramaviva había escuchado su llamado, aunque más bien estaba huyendo de la mezcla de sentimientos que estaba haciendo estragos su interior.

"Jajaja. ¡Qué divertido! Pobre Legolas la dama lo hizo morder el polvo. ¿De dónde habrá salido ella?" Pensó el enano que no se había perdido ni el más mínimo detalle de la situación anterior.

"No te burles de mí Gimli. Ella no me hizo morder el polvo…y para tu información Zullian es de Nuravar" Respondió Legolas muy ofendido

"¡Un momento! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?… El elfo puede leer mis pensamientos…mmmm …esto me huele a brujería"

"¡No exageres Gimli! No es brujería es magia de unicornio" Dijo Legolas sin perder de vista a Zullian, la cual se encontraba a lo lejos explorando una parte del bosque.

"Después de todo yo no estaba tan equivocado, cuando dije que nos encontraríamos a la doncella de Nuravar por estos lugares. ¿Es esta la princesa con la que te quiere casar tu padre?" Preguntó Gimli

"Ella no ha dicho que sea princesa y yo tampoco le he revelado mi título. Eso no es tan importante como lo que acabo de descubrir … ¡Zullian es la dama de mis sueños!" - La voz del elfo estaba cargada de emoción.

"¡ Lo sabía ! ¡ Gimli hijo de Glóin, jamás se equivoca en cuestiones de romance ! Pero francamente me decepcionasteis Maese Legolas, creí que lo descubrirías más rápido que yo. A mí sólo me tomó un segundo para saber que había cierta conexión entre ustedes. ¿ Qué dice ella al respecto. Siente lo mismo por ti ?

Legolas bajó la vista y respondió "Aún no le he confesado mi amor. Lo haré hasta que tú estés bien. Y por lo que he leído en los ojos de Zullian, ella también siente lo mismo por mí, sólo que tiene miedo de reconocerlo"

"Por mí no te detengas, amigo… Deberías quitarle el miedo dedicándole versos, o mejor regálale una flor, róbale un beso o dile de una buena vez por todas que la amas. Tú eres elfo y sabes mejor que yo lo que se necesita hacer para conquistar a esa encantadora fierecilla…¡Jajaja, no puedo olvidar la expresión que había en tu rostro cuando ella te tumbó al suelo!"

Legolas sólo frunció el ceño y no le contestó a Gimli, porque en ese momento su atención estaba centrada en una forma alada que venía hacia la princesa.

******************************

Owlúaith, el vigilante nocturno, es sabio y muy antiguo. Su penetrante vista y su fino oído le permiten enterarse de todo lo que acontece en Fangorn. En vuelo silencioso y rápido, este búho recorre el bosque llevando y trayendo noticias. 

Esa noche era diferente a las otras, había mucha actividad y peligro… Seis jinetes de Nuravar buscando a la Princesa fugitiva, un elfo y un enano extraviados por el camino encantado de los robles, una batalla entre orcos y tres intrépidos guerreros, un hechizo para salvar a un amigo herido, una charla a la luz de la fogata y dos criaturas místicas conspirando con el destino…¡Owlúaith, ve, escucha y lo sabe todo!…

A medida que se acercaba, su suave plumaje semejante al terciopelo brillaba con destellos tornasol bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas. Voló en círculos antes de posar sus poderosas garras en la rama más alta de un abeto y se quedó espiando al elfo y al enano que se encontraban cerca de una fogata. El viento gimió y meneó la rama brúscamente. Owlúaith sacudió las alas y buscó con sus oscuros y rendondos ojos a la dama. Cuando la divisó se alegró y descendió hacia ella con la alas extendidas. 

"Saludos mi Lady. Traigo un mensaje del Onodrim Ramaviva"

"Habla pronto por favor" dijo Zullian

"Él no podrá venir, sin embargo, yo me tomé la libertad de contarle todo lo sucedido con los orcos y dijo que para curar al enano necesitarás la Raíz de Esdhras, la cual crece en el Lago de los Sauces"

"Gracias amigo por la información. Ahora puedes marcharte, está amaneciendo y necesitas dormir"

"Hasta pronto mi Lady. Llámame si necesitas de mis servicios" dijo Owlúaith alejándose. 

Zullian le contó a Legolas y Gimli las noticias que había traído el ave. El único inconveniente que se les iba a presentar era trasladar al enano, el cual era bastante pesado.

"¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos al lago? Preguntó Legolas

"En dirección sur del claro de pinos, son tres horas de recorrido a paso elfo. Si cargamos a Gimli nos tardaremos el doble" contestó ella.

"Podemos construír una parihuela y atarla a Arod para que la hale, así será más rápido. Los bultos los repartiremos entre los dos" sugirió Legolas

"¡Me parece buena idea. No hay tiempo que perder, manos a la obra!" dijo ella

Reunieron pedazos de ramas, hojas, cuerda, unas mantas; y al cabo de media hora la parihuela estaba terminada. Desayunaron rápidamente y se pusieron en marcha. Durante el trayecto continuaron charlando acerca de la Comunidad, los Ents, Nuravar, Mirkwood y el mar. Gimli, a pesar de sentirse mal, se divertía a costillas de Zullian y Legolas, los cuales se intercambian sonrisas, coqueteaban sutílmente y a veces hasta terminaban discutiendo.

"¿Qué historias has escuchado de Nuravar? Preguntó la princesa

"Que es un reino mágico habitado por elfos y unicornios. También dicen que la Princesa es una de las más bellas de nuestra raza pero que se comporta como fiera indomable y caprichosa" Respondió él levantando una ceja y esperando la reacción de Zullian, pues sospechaba que ella era la hija del Rey Galenor.

Al oír esto la dama se alteró "¡Cómo se atreven a decir eso! Yo no soy…" – se detuvo y recuperando la calma dijo "…de esa opinión. La Princesa es muy dulce y amable. Los que hablan así es porque no la conocen". – Con mirada retadora agregó " Por cierto… yo también he escuchado algunas historias del Príncipe de Mirkwood…. Dicen que a pesar de ser muy apuesto no se ha casado porque prefiere las hazañas peligrosas a la compañía de las doncellas de su reino. Además existen rumores de que el Rey Thranduil ha hecho lo imposible para que su rebelde hijo deje de comportarse como chiquillo arrogante" 

Legolas muy indignado gritó " ¡Eso es mentira! Yo no… es decir… él no es ningún chiquillo arrogante y si no se ha casado es porque estaba buscando a su verdadero amor"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un duelo de miradas. Luego de un minuto se dieron por vencidos y rieron.

"Lo ves, yo te lo dije…los títulos y la realeza sólo acarrean problemas. No vale la pena seguir discutiendo por algo que sabemos que no es cierto" Dijo Zullian

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¡Olvidémonos del Príncipe y la Princesa!" 

A medida que la mañana transcurría y el sol fue subiendo, el calor fue más intenso. La marcha se hizo más lenta pues Gimli pedía cada cierto tiempo que se detuvieran para darle agua o bien para que lo acomodaran en la parihuela. 

"¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos? Estoy cansado y aburrido. Deseo recuperarme pronto para dejar de ser un bulto inútil" Pensó el enano.

"¡Deja de quejarte! Tú vas cómodamente acostado mientras nosotros llevamos toda la carga" Respondió Legolas 

Los elfos estaban exhaustos y ya no tenían mucho ánimo de seguir platicando, por lo que optaron por guardar silencio y ahorrar las pocas energías que les quedaban. Después de ocho horas de camino llegaron a su destino y el corazón de los tres se alegró cuando contemplaron el hermoso panorama, el cual inspiraba sentimientos de paz y tranquilidad. 

El lago parecía un enorme espejo de plata, cuyas aguas cristalinas reflejaban el cielo. Blancas ninfas flotaban en la superficie y en el fondo se podían ver los pecesillos dorados que al nadar brillaban como pequeñas chispas de luz.. A los alrededores crecía hierba fina de color verde esmeralda y flores de diversas especies, las cuales despedían un suave perfume que embriagaba los sentidos. Los árboles, en su mayoría sauces, se mecían con la suave brisa y ofrecían su sombra a los cansados viajeros.

Mientras Legolas y Gimli se instalaban, Zullian fue en busca de la Raíz de Esdhras. Cuando la encontró, la trituró con una piedra hasta obtener una mezcla pastosa que disolvió en agua y luego vertió en una cantimplora.

"Bebe un poco de esto Gimli. Su sabor no es agradable pero es la única forma de curarte." Dijo ella ofreciendo un poco del remedio en una taza - Por el rostro del enano se podía saber que el líquido tenía un sabor amargo- " Cada vez que tengas sed te daré una dósis"

Legolas y Zullian vieron con gusto que el aspecto de Gimli mejoraba notablemente. Como los dos estaban cansados, se sentaron bajo un árbol frondoso muy cerca del enano que dormía plácidamente. 

La dama cortó una florecilla dorada, parecida a las elanor, y jugueteó con sus pétalos. Con un suspiro dijo "¡Ay, esta flor me trae recuerdos de Lothlórien!

"Hace mucho tiempo que caminaste por el Bosque de Oro ¿Cierto?" Dijo Legolas

Ella meneó la cabeza afirmativamente antes de decir " La primera vez que estuve allí era una niña de 200 años, mis padres me llevaron a visitar a mis primos. Tal vez tú los conoces…ellos son Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil y Galahad, el cual prefirió vivir en Nuravar. Los cuatro solían llamarme " Niphredil " ¡ Esos fueron buenos tiempos! Había una estrecha relación entre El Bosque de Oro y El Bosque de Plata. Me gustaba jugar y correr a orillas del…"

"¡ Río Nimrodel !" se apresuró a decir Legolas 

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó Zullian con curiosidad

Con amplia sonrisa el elfo respondió usando las mismas palabra que ella había dicho, cuando descubrió que él quería leer su mente "¡Ay, Zullian! Tus ojos dicen más de lo que te imaginas y no necesito de magia para saber lo que cruza por tu cabeza." – La princesa tuvo la intención de hablar y su sorpresa fue grande, cuando sintió en sus labios la presión de uno de los finos dedos de Legolas - "Shhhh…deja que termine" dijo él y ella guardó silencio – "La primera vez que te ví sin la máscara de mithril y la capa, me di cuenta que tienes cierto parecido con la Doncella Nimrodel. La canción la describe con _una estrella en la frente y una luz en los cabellos, como el sol en las ramas de Lórien la bella_"

Ella contestó "Creo que ha llegado el momento de contarte la verdadera historia de Nuravar, la cual se relaciona con mi familia…" 

******************************

Había una vez …un príncipe elfo llamado Laicir, el cual tuvo la desdicha de caer en las garras de Sibelle, la poderosa hechicera que deseaba conquistar su noble corazón. Por muchos años, el príncipe fue sometido a crueles torturas y encantamientos, los cuales intentaban doblegar su orgullo y voluntad, pero él se mantuvo firme y siempre rechazó el amor que le ofrecía ella. Cuando Sibelle vió que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, decidió encerrarlo en un olvidadero ( una celda oscura, fría y sucia de la cual era imposible escapar ). Afortunadamente, Laicir contaba con el favor de los Valar y con ayuda de ellos pudo huír.

Un ejército de horripilantes criaturas salió en su busca y antes que él se refugiara en Fangorn, fue herido por un dardo encantado. Con pocas fuerzas y abatido por el dolor se dejó caer entregándose a la muerte, sin embargo los Valar le tenían reservado un destino diferente y le enviaron a su espíritu afín para que lo auxiliara, el unicornio Skylar.

En medio de la oscuridad, el príncipe conoció a la bella criatura mística, blanca como la nieve con un cuerno de plata en la frente y envuelta en luz radiante. Con dulzura lo llamó diciendo " ¡ Laicir, Laicir regresa a la vida No es tiempo de que partas a Valinor!". Con esas palabras sus heridas quedaron curadas y la alegría volvió a reinar en su alma.

Pasó el tiempo y el apuesto Laicir se enamoró perdidamente de Skylar y la pena lo embargó una vez más cuando se dio cuenta que ese amor era imposible, pues ambos eran de razas diferentes. Ilúvatar se apiadó de ellos y transformó al unicornio en una hermosa doncella élfica con la siguiente condición: "Tú Skylar, serás conocida como La Dama Unicornio y como recuerdo de tu vida anterior conservarás una estrella en la frente. Utiliza la magia que se te ha dado y junto a este noble elfo construye un reino en el corazón del bosque.. Protegerán a todas las criaturas que aquí habitan y especialmente a los unicornios. Es mi deseo que ustedes sean los primeros Guardianes de la Pureza Inmortal". Inmediatamente se escogió a un grupo selecto de elfos que los ayudaron en la fundación de Nuravar, el reino escondido, dónde sólo los puros y nobles de corazón pueden entrar. 

Durante unos meses vivieron en paz pero muy pronto llegaron a oídos de Sibelle noticias del Príncipe y su Dama Unicornio. Su coléra fue grande y descargó todo su odio sobre ellos, lo cual fue su perdición, pues la bondad y el poder del verdadero amor vencieron su maldad.

Antes de morir, la hechicera les dijo " ¡Ustedes pagarán el sufrimiento que me han causado!. Escuchen bien pues la sentencia será dictada y caerá sobre sus descendientes " 

"_Magia magia has mi voluntad._

Que las almas gemelas destinadas a amarse,

sean separadas y no encuentren la felicidad.

Las condeno a vagar tristes y solitarias por el mundo

de los sueños sin luz."

Ni la magia de los unicornios ni el poder de los Valar pudieron cambiar la maldición, sin embargo ofrececieron esperanza para las generaciones futuras: 

__

En el inicio de una nueva era,

dos que se ven en sueños, se

reencontrarán y con el primer beso 

de amor verdadero,

el hechizo se romperá

******************************

Zullian finalizó la historia " En cada generación de la familia real de Nuravar, la primera hija que nace porta la marca de la estrella de ocho picos y esto significa que por sus venas corre la magia de unicornio. Skylar se la heredó a su hija Elenriel y ésta a su hija Nimrodel, la cual fue hermana de mi padre. Como ella no tuvo hijas, la estrella pasó a mí."

"¡Eso significa que eres la Princesa!" Dijo Legolas, confirmando sus sospechas.

"No te lo dije antes porque deseaba que me conocieras por lo que soy y no por tener ese título colgado en mis hombros. Muchos caballeros vuelcan hacia mí sus falsas cortesías por ser la Heredera del Reino, y a veces me ven como el precioso trofeo que desean ganar. ¿Ahora comprendes por qué estoy huyendo de esa boda forzada? Mi alma solitaria añora encontrar a su otra mitad, pero el hechizo de Sibelle es fuerte y se me está acabando la esperanza." Respondió ella con tristeza y por sus mejillas resbalaron dos lágrimas de cristal. 

"¡Zullian, hay algo que necesitas saber… yo… ! " 

Ella se recostó en la hierba con las manos cruzadas en el pecho y dijo "¡ Discúlpa que te interrumpa pero no me siento con ánimo de seguir hablando. Por favor, déjame descansar. Necesito despejar mi mente!" 

Legolas se quedó contemplando a la bella doncella que yacía a su lado y contuvo la necesidad de acariciarle el rostro y besarla. " ¡Duerme melamin. Yo cuidaré de ti!" Pensó él y luego entonó la canción que Isilmë le cantara cuando era niño. El sonido del viento en los sauces, el agua ondeante del lago y la dulce voz de él arrullaron a Zullian, la cual se internó en el sendero del sueño élfico. 

******************************


	5. Las Sombras Se desvanecen...

****

NOTA: ESDLA ( Personajes, Dialectos, Lugares, etc. ) son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien. Nuravar, Personajes relacionados, Lenguaje de Unicornio, Canciones, Poemas, Hechizos, y cualquier otra cosa que no reconozcan.. son ideas originales mías.

****

CAPITULO 4: LAS SOMBRAS SE DESVANECEN Y EL HECHIZO SE ROMPE

Galahad subió a la colina, dónde horas antes habían estado Legolas y Gimli. Al llegar a la cima desmontó de su caballo y se quedó observando la puesta del sol. En la distancia se le podía ver erguido como árbol joven y fuerte. El viento ondeaba su capa color verde musgo y alborotaba sus rubios cabellos. Era increíble el gran parecido que tenía con su padre Glorfindel.

En su hermoso rostro se dibujó una expresión de preocupación y agotamiento, pues el manto de la noche caería muy pronto y el bosque se estaba tornando más oscuro de lo que solía ser a plena luz del día. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él y sus compañeros se separaron buscando a Zullian? ¿Minutos, horas, días o una eternidad? El alboroto que hicieron tres de los jinetes, mientras subían, lo sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que volteara a ver.

"Señor, hemos recorrido el camino de norte a sur y no hemos encontrado rastros de la Princesa. Es posible que haya usado magia para pasar desapercibida" dijo Tasarion

Galahad repondió con una sonrisa "Te equivocas mi buen Tasarion. Ella no necesita de magia para esconderse." – Se quedó un momento pensativo, recordando cuando la Princesa era una niña y jugaba con él y sus hermanos a las escondidillas. Suspiró y volvió a hablar " No perdamos la esperanza. Tenemos que continuar."

"Con todo respeto, Señor, creo que por esta noche tendremos que suspender la búsqueda. Los caballos no han descansado desde que salimos de Nuravar y ya no pueden dar un paso más" Sugirió Gildor

"¡Laithôn!" - Llamó Galahad – "Tú te quedarás a cargo de los caballos. Los demás seguiremos a pie. Con la luz de luna no nos será difícil avanzar"

"¡Mirad, allí viene Oroatar!" – Exclamó Gildor – "¿Qué nuevas traes. Has visto algo?"

Oroatar bajó del caballo y haciendo una reverencia respondió " No. Me interné por el Camino de Robles hacia el sur, pero los árboles me cerraron el paso. Algo raro ocurre en el bosque. Los Venerables no desean que encontremos a la Princesa"

Laithôn, que hasta el momento había estado callado, dijo a Galahad "Mi Lord, cuando venía de regreso descubrí unas huellas sospechosas que iban del pie de la colina y se internaban por el sendero de robles hacia el norte.. Si mi intuición no me falla, juraría que pertenecen a un enano".

"¿Un enano en Fangorn? Esto no puede ser" dijo Tasarion

El sonido de dos caballos, acercándose a todo galope, hizo que se sobresaltaran. Era Haldir acompañado por un jinete, ligeramente más bajo que él,. cubierto de pies a cabeza con una capa café. Escasamente se alcanzaba a ver el brillo de los ojos bajo la capucha.

"¡Mae govannen Mellyn! Mirad lo que me he encontrado" - Saludó Haldir y le indicó a su acompañante, que se descubriera el rostro.

"¡Luthany!" Exclamó Laithôn con sorpresa. Cambiando el tono de su voz por otro más severo dijo "¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso que te aventures a vagar sola por el bosque. Claramente te advertí que esperaras en Imarillian"

La doncella de cabellos color miel y ojos grises trató de justificarse "Hermano, no seas tan duro conmigo. ¿Cómo pretendías que me quedara en casa muy tranquila, mientras mi Princesa y mejor amiga esté perdida?"

"Lo que más te duele es que ella no te haya llevado. ¿No sabías tú acerca de sus planes de escapar?" Preguntó Laithôn

La voz fría y la mirada inquisidora de él, hicieron bajar la vista a Luthany "Me duele que ella no haya confiado en mí. Zullian sabe que le soy incondicional y que sería capaz de acompañarla hasta el lugar más lejano y tenebroso"

"De eso estoy seguro. Gracias a tu incondicionalidad e imprudencia, hermana querida, pudimos atraparlas antes de que se fueran a la guerra" 

"¡Laithôn y Luthany…terminen con esta discusión!" - Ordenó Galahad - " Tenemos asuntos más importantes en qué ocuparnos…Quiero escuchar las noticias que nos trae mi hermano Haldir"

"Mis noticias no son nada agradables. Descubrí que andan orcos merodeando por el bosque. Debemos estar alertas" Respondió él

"Es peligroso continuar con la búsqueda, más ahora que tenemos la compañía de una dama" Dijo Oroatar

Galahad admitió de mala gana, que Oroatar estaba en lo correcto. Además los caballos estaban cansados. "Muy bien, acamparemos aquí. Descansad todo lo que pod áis. Antes que el sol salga, reanudaremos la marcha. ¡Laithôn. Tú te harás responsable de la seguridad y el comportamiento de Lady Luthany! - Dijo

"Como usted lo ordene… Mi Lord" respondió él entre dientes

Las miradas hostiles de casi todos se clavaron en la doncella, haciendo que ella se sintiera mal. Sólo Haldir se le acercó y con voz amistosa le dijo "No te pongas triste. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas pues conozco el gran cariño que sientes por mi prima. ¡Luthany….tú actitud me hace recordar a un Hobbit llamado Sam Gamyi!"

"¿Hobbit? ¿Sam Gamyi?" Preguntó ella.

"Es una larga historia que te contaré en otra oportunidad…" Respondió él

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión. Una batalla se estaba librando a varias leguas de distancia, mientras Galahad y los jinetes aguardaban impacientes en la cima de la colina. Por un instante, el bosque se quedó en completo silencio. De pronto, se escuchó el rugido del viento y en la distancia se vió un haz de luz brillante subiendo en espiral hasta el cielo e iluminando la penumbra.

"Esto no es normal. Algo pasa en el norte y Zullian debe estar allí, tal vez defendiéndose de esos inmundos orcos." Pensó Galahad, caminando de un lado para otro, con nerviosismo.

La noche fue envejeciendo y con la aparición de la estrella de la mañana, mejoraron los ánimos de todos.

"Prepárense, llego la hora de partir. Vamos a descender la colina y nos dirigiremos hacia el norte. Les advierto que no quiero escuchar quejas. Esta vez no nos detendremos. ¿Está Claro?"

"¡Siiiiiii!" respondieron todos

"Hermano, pareces muy seguro del camino que hemos de tomar" 

Galahad señaló la oscura arboleda "Sí, Haldir, nuestro objetivo está en el norte. Ese remolino y la luz no fueron producto de la naturaleza, Zullian utilizó magia"

Luego de eso, emprendieron la marcha. La espesa neblina, que se formó en la primera hora del día, les dificultó el descenso, no les permitía ver más allá de sus narices. Los caballos relinchaban asustados, sus cascos se resbalaban en las piedras sueltas. Era imposible avanzar más rápido.

"¡Hemos llegado al camino. A partir de aquí será más facil él trayecto! " 

"Mmmm…Galahad, lamento decir esto, pero creo que nos topamos con otro obstáculo" Dijo Luthany, señalando un grupo de árboles, que se apretujaban unos contra otros.

Galahad se puso verde de coraje y gritó "Desmonten todos. Seguiremos a pie. No me daré por vencido"

"Hermano, está muy oscuro. Esperemos a que salga el sol" Aconsejó Haldir

"NO. Encenderemos antorchas" Vociferó el elfo

"Mi Lord…" - Dijo Tasarion con temor – "…Eso será imposible. La madera está mojada. No se puede encender ni siquiera una astilla. Además el espacio que hay entre cada árbol es muy estrecho y nos arriesgaríamos a provocar un incendió"

"Grrrrrrrrrr" Gruñó Galahad

Después de vencer varios contratiempos, los jinetes de Nuravar, llegaron al Claro de pinos. Allí encontraron los despojos de los orcos. El sol de mediodía hizo secar la sangre negra y un olor nauseabundo se expandió por el lugar.

Luthany ahogó un grito y se cubrió el rostro y la nariz "¡Qué horroribles criaturas! Espero que Zullian se encuentre bien"

"Zullian es excelente guerrera. Aprendió bien mis lecciones y desde hace mucho tiempo, la alumna superó al maestro" Dijo Galahad con orgullo.

"Mirad, estas no son flechas de la Princesa" - Señaló Gildor - "Otro elfo estuvo aquí…uno que no es de Nuravar"

"Estos Uruk–hai tienen heridas de hacha y aquí hay huellas parecidas a las que encontré en la colina. ¡ Estoy completamente seguro que pertenecen a un enano!" 

"Laithôn, deja ya esos cuentos de enanos" - Bromeó Tasarion

"Yo sí te creo…." - Dijo Oroatar, apoyando a su amigo – "…pero… ¿Por qué vendría un enano a Fangorn? Y ¿Quién será el elfo que ayudó a nuestra Princesa?"

Haldir rió "¡Vaya, después de todo, creo, el destino alcanzó a nuestra pequeña Niphredil!" 

"¿A qué te refieres, hermano?" Preguntó Galahad, un tanto desconcertado.

" A su debido momento lo sabrás…." - Respondió él, con voz misteriosa

Oroatar examinó uno de los dardos envenenados y pensando en voz alta dijo " Todavía tienen sangre…¿Quién resultaría herido?"

Luthany se apartó del grupo. Nadie la tomaba en cuenta. Para no aburrirse, decidió ayudar a buscar pistas. Con alegría llamó a los jinetes para mostrarles un descubrimiento "Venid caballeros, he encontrado algo interesante.." - Cuando ellos se acercaron, dijo – " Son huellas de caballo que se alejan de este claro en dirección norte y luego retornan hacia el sur"

"Nos topamos con otro misterio" Dijo Gildor

Galahad perdió la calma y agitando los brazos gritó "¡Zullian y estos enigmas me va a volver loco! Nada tiene sentido… enanos acompañados de elfos, orcos, dardos envenenados, huellas que vienen y van. ¡ Grrrrrrr!" 

Al verlo fuera de sí, todos se asustaron y retrocedieron. Sólo Haldir se atrevió acercarse " ¡Por Ilúvatar, esas rabietas no son propias de un caballero. Controla tus emociones! - Cuando Galahad se hubo tranquilizado, Haldir volvió a hablar " Ya tengo la solución de todo este rompecabezas "

"Habla pronto Haldir" Dijo Luthany, con mirada suplicante

"Muy bien…aquí está mi interpretación de los hechos… Legolas, hijo del Rey Thranduil, es el único elfo que conozco, cuyo mejor amigo es el enano Gimli.. Ellos fueron miembros de la Comunidad que se formó en Imladris y combatieron contra El Enemigo. Según lo que escuché en Lothlórien, esa Comunidad se disolvió en los límites de Fangorn, al finalizar la guerra. Tal parece que Legolas y Gimli tomaron como atajo estos bosques para regresar a sus hogares y el destino los hizo toparse con nuestra prima." - Haldir caminó hacia donde estaban los dardos y siguió explicando - " Supongo que Gimli resultó herido. Sus huellas desaparecen en este punto. El círculo de hierba quemada es producto de la magia de Zullian, tal vez ella hizo algún conjuro para salvar al enano…"

"¿Y las huellas de caballo?" Interrumpió Tasarion

"No estoy muy seguro, creo que eso se relaciona con el herido. Si miran con atención, las huellas más frescas son las que se dirigen al sur y van arrantrando algo. ¿Una parihuela para transportar a Gimli?"

"Tu explicación me tranquiliza" Dijo Galahad " Es tiempo de reanudar nuestra búsqueda. Iremos hacia el Sur."

"¿Cuál será la reacción de Zullian cuando se entere que el elfo que la acompaña es el prometido del que está huyendo?" – rió Luthany – "Espero no estar cerca cuando eso suceda. Todavía recuerdo el alboroto que ella causó cuando el Rey le dió la noticia del compromiso"

"Estoy seguro que ambos se llevarán bien. Ya lo verás Lady Luthany, nosotros asistiremos a la boda de Legolas y Zullian" respondió Haldir guiñando el ojo

Montaron en sus caballos y siguieron el rastro, sin mayores complicaciones. Cuando estaban por llegar al Lago de los Sauces, aconteció un extraño suceso. La algarabía se apoderó de Fangorn. Las voces del viento, agua, flora y fauna se alzaron, anunciando con alegría el triunfo del amor sobre las sombras.

*************************

Zullian recorría en sueños, las ruinas de un castillo de piedra oscura. El sentimiento que la embargaba era mezcla de tristeza y miedo. No sabía dónde estaba o hacia dónde se dirigía. Ni sus penetrantes ojos élficos, podían distinguir mucho entre la luz mortecina que se filtraba por los altos ventanales, ennegrecidos por el polvo y las telarañas. Subió por unos escalones estrechos, hasta llegar al Salón de Armas. Por aquí y por allá, jirones de estandartes, armaduras viejas, espadas quebradas y escudos hendidos, yacían en el suelo descascarado, que alguna vez estuvo decorado por bellos mosaicos. Tip tap….tap tip…tip tip… en el silencio que imperaba en el lugar, el sonido de las goteras, se escuchaba diez veces más fuerte de lo que en realidad era. Numerosas sombras danzaban en las paredes y tomaban formas caprichosas y amenazantes que se inclinaban hacia ella. 

"¡Tengo que salir de aquí!" - Pensó Zullian, mientras caminaba por laberintos de corredores amplios, bordeados por gruesas columnas. 

El viento frío sopló y abrió de golpe una gran puerta de bronce, adornada con misteriosos símbolos, pertenecientes al antiguo Reino de las Brujas de Angmar. El rechinido y una voz sepulcral, hicieron retrocer a la Princesa - "Eres mía…nunca podrás escapar de mí. Ese es tu destino…la soledad sin esperanza" -

"¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie! Múestrame quién eres, no te escondas en las sombras de esta pesadilla" Gritó Zullian con actitud retadora, empuñando una espada que encontró tirada en el suelo.

Una silueta fantasmal avanzó flotando. Era la bruja Sibelle, una mujer delgada y alta, con cabellos negros y mirada de hielo, vestida con una túnica amarillenta, que más parecía mortaja. Alzando una mano transparente, tocó con sus largas uñas la espada, reduciéndola a cenizas. Su horripilante risa burlona, hizo correr a la Princesa por un pasadizo angosto que subía en espiral, hasta llegar a una torrecilla semi destruída. 

"No escaparás….Magia magia has mi voluntad…" La voz de la bruja resonaba por todo el castillo, repitendo el hechizo que había lanzado sobre los descendientes de Laicir y Skylar.

La doncella sintió que el aire se le acababa, su corazón latió viólentamente y su vista se nubló. Tropezó en un escalón y cayó incada. Su angustia aumentaba a cada segundo.

Tip tap…tap tip… tip tip… el goteo era insoportable e hizo que ella se cubriera los oídos. En la distancia escuchó el susurro de una voz familiar, que le hizo recordar las estrofas de una canción "… _No importa la oscuridad, siempre habrá la luz de una estrella que te iluminará…_" 

"¡Elbereth, Gilthoniel. Erin le hîn dad síla. Tog ammen tri i fuin! ( Elbereth, Reina de las Estrellas. Brilla sobre tus hijos. Guíanos en la oscuridad )" - Dijo Zullian incorporándose y venciendo el miedo.

Una luz intensa llenó el lugar, obligándola a cerrar sus ojos por un instante. Cuando los abrió, descubrió que había aparecido, a pocos pasos de ella, un enorme espejo ovalado enmarcado en plata, bellamente decorado con motivos de hojas y flores. "Atraviésalo, preciosa. Es tiempo de resolver tus dudas" Le ordenó una voz clara y musical.

Al acercarse, notó que la brillante superficie se movía, como si estuviera hecha de agua. Ella contempló su reflejo y con horror vió que por detrás venía Sibelle, con las garras listas para capturarla. En ese preciso momento, una mano blanca, con anillo de diamante en el dedo, salió del espejo y la haló hacia el otro lado.

Ahí el panorama era muy distinto al castillo tenebroso. Incluso Zullian había cambiado y ahora se veía a sí misma, como una niña que corría y reía por una avenida de árboles dorados, muy altos y frondosos.

"Niphredil, regresa"

"El juego ya terminó"

"No nos obligues a castigarte"

"¡Niphredil!"

Los cuatro jóvenes elfos iban y venían buscándola y llamándola. Rúmil era el hermano mayor, Orophin era el segundo, Haldir el tercero y Galahad el más pequeño, aunque era 600 años mayor que ella.

La chiquilla logró esconderse tras un mallorn y con una mano se tapó la boca para contener la risa. Estaba muy entretenida observando a sus primos y no vió llegar a la hermosa doncella de cabellos oscuros, la cual dijo "Ya te descubrí, pequeña traviesa".

"¡Arwen!" Exclamó Zullian asustada

"Sal de tu escondite y no hagas correr más a tus primos"

La niña cruzó los brazos y protestó "Eso no es justo. El juego acaba de empezar"

"Compórtate como buena Princesa y no hagas caprichos"

Zullian suspiró y llamó a sus primos "¡Aquí estoy!"

"¿Por qué no respondías?"

"Estábamos preocupados"

"No nos vuelvas a hacer esto"

"Por favor, hermanos. No la reprend áis. Es su primer semana en Lothlórien y además es solo una niña" La defendió Haldir 

"La consientes demasiado" Dijo Rúmil

"Ahora que apareció nuestra Niphredil, ¿Les parece si vamos a merendar?" Sugirió Orophin 

"Siiiiiiiii" Gritaron Zullian y Galahad

"Temo que la pequeña no podrá acompañarlos. Galadriel desea conocerla"

Zullian preguntó "¿Crees que me vaya a reprender?"

"Quien sabe" – Dijo Arwen, sonriendo. 

Tomando a la niña de la mano, la condujo hasta el Jardín del Espejo, dónde fueron recibidas por la Dama con estas palabras:

"Mis ojos se llenan de alegría, al contemplar a las dos estrellas más bellas de nuestro pueblo" – Vió a la niña y le preguntó – " Los unicornios dan el nombre de Zullian a la Estrella de la Mañana ¿No es así?"

"Sí, Majestad" Respondió la Princesa, con una reverencia

"Bienvenida sea a Lothlórien, Zullian Nuvardariel, la joya más preciada de Nuravar" Dijo Galadriel, acariciando la dorada cabellera de la niña y viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Dentro de su cabeza, la Princesa, escuchó la voz de la Dama que preguntaba "¿Tienes miedo?"

Ella respondió mentalmente "No. El hermoso resplandor de la Dama de Lórien me llena de paz y no me inspira miedo" Esta respuesta fue del agrado de Galadriel. 

"Hija mía, puedes retirarte. Deseo hablar en privado con la niña" 

"Vuestros deseos, son órdenes" Dijo Arwen, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

Cuando estuvieron solas, la Dama dijo "¡Eres sorprendente pequeña! Es la primera vez que me encuentro a alguien que no siente temor de mí. Otros en tu lugar, hubieran temblado como chiquillos ante mi mirada. Ah! Pero veo que tú eres diferente. Tu alma inocente, irradia gran belleza. Eres muy afortunada niña, pocos son los que poseen la gracia y protección del unicornio" – Hizo una pausa. Con un jarrón de plata, llenó el pilón que se encontraba en medio del jardín. Sopló el agua y continuó hablando – "En mi juventud, yo fui la Estrella del Amanecer, la que alumbró el viaje de nuestro pueblo a estas tierras. Hoy, llevo el título de Dama de la Luz y mañana, cuando emprenda mi viaje a Valinor, tú serás la Estrella que iluminará y dará esperanza, a los pocos que permanezcan aquí. Estarás rodeada de muchos admiradores, que desearán conquistar tu corazón, sin embargo éste ya tiene dueño…¿Sábes tú a quién le pertenece?"

"Eso no puede ser, Su Alteza. Mi corazón es libre y no le pertenece a nadie, sólo a mí" - Respondió la Princesa – "Además soy una niña, para saber esas cosas"

Galadriel sonrió. Tomó en su mano un poco de agua, del pilón y la lanzó a la niña diciendo "Dejad los recuerdos del pasado y volved al presente". Las gotas brillaron con luz plateada y quedaron suspendidas en el aire, transformándose nuevamente en el espejo ovalado. Zullian vió su reflejo y descubrió que ya no era una niña.

"Este es el espejo de tu corazón. Busca allí la respuesta a mi pregunta"

La superficie se tornó oscura y ella dijo "No veo nada"

"El fantasma de Sibelle, es el que nubla tu mente con dudas. Vence su influencia y busca dentro de ti la luz de la verdad. El futuro de dos reinos depende de esa respuesta" Dijo Galadriel

Ella obedeció y cerrando sus ojos, trató de pensar en cosas agradables para alejar las sombras.

"El tiempo se está acabando así como esta visión. Mira el reflejo de tu corazón ¿Quién es al que ves en sueños?"

Zullian respiró profundamente y vió la imagen que se estaba formando dentro del espejo. Con alegría, exclamó "¡Legolas!"

"¿Legolas?" - Dijo ella en voz alta y despertándose bruscamente.- "¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?" Y se llevó una mano a los ojos porque la luz del sol de mediodía, reflejado en las cristalinas aguas del lago, dañaba su vista. Se levantó desorientada y se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol que le estaba dando su sombra. "¡Qué sueño!…o debería decir pesadilla. El castillo, Sibelle, Galadriel, el espejo y….él" - Pensó – " Cada detalle está grabado en mi mente. No he olvidado nada. Vi dentro de mi corazón y por fin descubrí quién es él" - Sonrió y buscó al elfo con ansiedad.

"¡Gimli!" Dijo ella, al enano que la miraba fijamente. Usando su telepatía le preguntó "¿Sabes dónde está Legolas?"

"¡Esto es intolerable! Desde que ese maldito orco me hirió, no tengo la privacidad de mis pensamientos….¡Elfos brujos, eso es lo que son!" Pensó el muy indignado.

"Dísculpame. No quise importunarte" - Dijo la dama – "Lo buscaré yo misma"

Gimli sintió remordimiento. Sabía que sin la ayuda de ella, él no hubiera sobrevivido "Mi Lady, yo soy el que debo disculparme. Soy un insensato y malagradecido. Vos habéis sido muy amable conmigo."

"Te comprendo señor enano. Debe ser molesto que lean tus pensamientos…. no te preocupes, ya ví dónde está él"

Mientras caminaba hacia el elfo, ella pensó "¿Qué estará haciendo, trepado en ese árbol?" 

*************************

Gimli se despertó con la boca reseca y con el pensamiento llamó a Legolas, el cual se acercó rápidamente.

"¿Qué sucede, Gimli?"

"Tengo mucha sed. ¿Serías tan amable de darme agua?"

"Con gusto, amigo. Oh, pero antes debes tomar un poco del remedio que te preparó Zullian"

Los ojos del enano se dilataron, pues recordaba el horrible sabor de la Raíz de Esdhras "¿Otra vez tengo que probar esa cosa tan desagradable?" Pensó

"Es por tu bien Gimli, bebe y deja de protestar" 

Gimli juntó los labios y apretó las mandíbulas. "¡No quiero!"

El elfo levantó una ceja y forcejeó un rato con el enano, pero no consiguió que se tomara el brebaje. "Gimli" – Dijo desesperado – "Te comportas como un niño. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, aguantaría el trago amargo, con tal de curarme"

"Mentiroso. Eres elfo y sabes que nunca te enfermarás, por eso se te hace fácil decirlo."

Legolas aprovechó ese momento para taparle la nariz a Gimli. Al principio éste se resistió pero cuando sintió que se asfixiaba, abrió la boca y….. "Arrrggggggg"

"¡Lo logré!" Exclamó el elfo con satisfacción

"Eres un bárbaro. ¿Pretendías matarme? Y yo que te consideraba mi amigo"

"¡Ay! deja a un lado los dramas, mi buen enano. Lo hice por tu bien y por si no lo has notado…ya estás recuperando tus fuerzas, pues me costó mucho trabajo que abrieras la boca"

Gimli reconoció que su amigo tenía razón y cambiando de tema, preguntó "¿Dónde está tu dama?

"Está durmiendo"

"¿Le confesaste tu amor?"

"Lo intenté pero ella estaba cansada y…"

"Francamente, ambos me estáis aburriendo con ese juego amoroso. Si no queréis que me arranque las barbas, os suplico que le habléis a la doncella cuando despierte" Gruñó Gimli

Legolas rió alegremente "Alabado seas Maese Gimli. Siempre dándome ánimos. Esta vez seguiré tu consejo y acabaré de una buena vez por todas con este asunto"

"¡Uf, otra vez se han salvado mis barbas! Ya me estábais preocupando" - Se burló – " Ahora vé y haz un ramo de flores para Zullian. Así te será más fácil declarar tus sentimientos. Créeme amigo, las mujeres caen rendidas ante esos detalles"

El elfo siguió riendo y se levantó, pero Gimli volvió a pedir otro favor "Antes que te vayas, ayúdame a sentarme. Ya me cansé de estar acostado"

Luego de acomodar al enano, Legolas, se inclinó para ver a la Princesa y notó que sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo . "¿Las pesadillas no te dejan descansar melamin? No temas pues estoy junto a ti. Recuerda mi canción " Susurró él. - Ante estas palabras ella se movió en sueños y su expresión cambió por otra más serena. - "Regresaré pronto, mi dulce Zullian, y te traeré un hermoso obsequio" 

Él se alejó y se dió a la tarea de buscar las flores perfectas para la dama. Era difícil decidirse entre tanta belleza y variedad. Examinó la textura, color y olor de muchas, pero ninguna le convencía. Así se estuvo por largo tiempo, hasta que sus ojos descubrieron una flor, parecida a la rosa, que crecía entre unas rocas. Sus pétalos tenían los siete colores del arcoiris y su aroma era suave y dulce como la miel. Legolas la cortó y pensó "Nunca había visto una flor tan bella" - Se la acercó para olerla y con desilusión vió que la flor se deshizo en sus manos, soltando un polvillo azul que se introdujo en su nariz. - "Que lástima, se marchitó" 

Buscó en los alredores y descubrió otra más. La cortó y se le evaporó, en las manos. "No puede ser. Buscaré más". Así se encontró con otras diez Kampilosse ( rosas salvajes ) como él las bautizó, sin embargo a todas les ocurrió lo mismo.

"Si Gimli estuviera cerca, diría que es brujería" - Bromeó Legolas. - " Que raro…siento un cosquilleo en mi nariz y en mis ojos se están aculmulando lágrimas….Bueno, me doy por vencido" 

Se dió vuelta para regresar con Gimli y la Princesa, pero el aroma de otra Kampilosse, lo guió hasta un árbol que extendía una de sus gruesas ramas por encima del lago.. Él trepó y haciendo equilibrio llegó hasta donde florecía. La admiró un momento y cuando la iba a cortar, escuchó la voz de Zullian.

"¡Legolas! Suéltala, es una Sníthering"

Un poder oculto parecía controlar la voluntad del elfo y no obedeció. La fragancia de la flor lo embriagaba. La dama subió al árbol, pero llegó demasiado tarde. El ya había olido la flor. Ahora se sentía mareado y su nariz le ardía terriblemente. "Aaaaachuuu" - estornudó y perdió el equilibrio… 

"¡SPLASH!" Escuchó Gimli y pensó "Jajajaja…¿Qué estarán haciendo ese par de elfos locos?" 

Zullian intentó sostener a Legolas, pero el peso de él hizo que resbalara y ambos cayeron, abrazados, a las aguas frías del lago. 

Jadeando y respirando con dificultad, él dijo "¿Por qué me empujaste?"

"Yo no te empujé. Estaba sosteniéndote" Respondió ella

"Aaaaachuuuu" 

"Ay, esto no está bien. La Sníthering, te está afectando"

"Sníiiiiii" Intentó decir él pero no pudo terminar la palabra, pues volvió a estornudar

"Salgamos del agua, si no vas a empeorar" Aconsejó Zullian

"Un momento. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?" Preguntó Legolas muy molesto

"La flor mágica de Sníthering, es dañina para los elfos. Sus esporas nos provocan una enfermedad que los mortales llaman Gripe. No te preocupes que es sólo pasajera. Sus efectos duran una semana" 

"Eso es ridículo. Un elfo nunca se enfermaaaaaa….chuuuuuuuu"

Ella rió y le apretó suavemente la nariz "¿Cuántas Sníthering oliste? Espero que sólo haya sido una, de lo contrario te irá peor."

"¡Por supuesto que fue sólo una!" Mintió él, pues no quería parecer como un bobo delante de ella

"No te creo" Dijo la dama, aventándole agua

"¿Me llamáis mentiroso?" Respondió él, salpicándola

"Sí. Legolas de Mirkwood es un mentiroso" Respondió ella

Así empezaron a lanzarse agua y a reír como dos niños. Sin embargo, el juego no duró mucho. Legolas pidió una tregua, luego de un ataque de estornudos y juntos nadaron hasta la orilla para reunirse con Gimli.

"Venís hechos una sopa" Bromeó el enano

"Gimli no empieces" Le advirtió Legolas

" Iré a cambiarme de ropa. Tú también debes hacer lo mismo, o será peor para tu salud" Dijo Zullian, tomando su mochila y desapareciendo detrás de unos arbustos.

El enano preguntó al elfo "¿A qué se refiere ella cuando habla de tu salud? No me digas que te enfermaste"

"Los elfos nunca se enferman, Gimli" Contestó Legolas detrás de un árbol.

"Aaaaaachuuuuu"

"¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Gimli - "¿Estáis ensayando un nuevo grito de guerra?"

*************************

Zullian buscó las ropas de repuesto y se encontró con una sorpresa. Habían desaparecido. " Esto no puede ser, yo misma empaqué otro traje. ¿Qué haré?…no puedo quedarme con la ropa mojada " - Pensó

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte" Dijo una voz dulce

"¡Aislynn!"

El unicornio se acercó y acarició con su cuerno plateado, la cabeza de la doncella: "Este es un día especial. No puedes presentarte ante tu prometido, vestida con ropas de viaje…"

"¿Mi prometido?" Preguntó ella 

"Vamos niña, no hay tiempo que perder vístete" - Ordenó Aislynn – "Busca detrás de ese sauce, allí encontrarás todo lo que necesites"

La Princesa hizo lo que el unicornio le indicó y se encontró con un cofre de cedro, tallado con diseños intricados. Adentro había un hermoso vestido de seda celeste, bordado con hilos de plata y adornado con pequeños cristales, los cuales brillaban como gotas de rocío. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella se lo puso y notó que le tallaba perfectamente. La blusa dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y ceñía su pequeña cintura. Las amplias mangas caían suavemente hasta las rodillas. 

"¡Es precioso! " Exclamó ella, sosteniendo entre sus manos los extremos de la falda y girando.

"Todavía faltan los zapatos y los demás accesorios" Dijo Aislynn

La dama cubrió sus pies con unas lindas zapatillas que hacían juego con el vestido. El cuello lo adornó con un collar de plata y gemas celestes. Luego se deshizo la trenza y sus largos cabellos se deslizaron como cascada de oro por su espalda hasta llegar a las caderas, donde se le formaron unos rizos. Se quitó el exceso de agua y lo cepilló varias veces. Ensayó varios peinados, pero al final decidió dejarlo suelto.

El unicornio la miró detenidamente antes de dar su aprobación "Nuvardariel, te ves deslumbrante…" 

Mientras tanto, Gimli seguía platicando con Legolas " Llevas mucho tiempo cambiándote de ropa. ¿Cuándo vas a salir?"

"Aquí estoy Gimli" - Respondió él – "¿Cómo luzco?"

El enano levantó una ceja, pues el elfo estaba vestido con un traje similar al que se había quitado. " Luces igual que siempre. Tu nariz está roja y tus ojos irritados" – Hizo una pausa y empezó a reír, o al menos eso parecía que estaba haciendo. El poder curativo de la Raíz de Esdhras estaba actuando en él y ya podía emitir algunos sonidos.

"¿Qué tienes Gimli?"

"Jajaja…tu cabeza…¿Estás usando algún tratamiento para el cabello?…o…¿estás experimentando con un nuevo peinado?" Pensó 

"Gim.." – Dijo Legolas, pero sus palabras se ahogaron cuando posó sus ojos en la hermosa doncella que caminaba hacia él, irradiando luz, Los dorados cabellos ondulando en el viento y la piel de porcelana, cubierta en seda, plata y cristal. Una estrella a plena luz del día. Saliendo de su asombro, él logró decir "¡Por Elbereth!" e hizo una reverencia.

Zullian devolvió la reverencia. Luego, preguntó al enano "¿Qué es lo que te divierte, Gimli? El enano señaló con los ojos a Legolas y ella rió. " Oh, ya comprendo, es… tu cabello…"

El elfo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y supo cual era el motivo de la risa. Las plantas acuáticas, se le habían enredado en el pelo, formando un bulto enmarañado. Con frustración, Legolas, se empezó a quitar las hierbas que le colgaban, pero sólo consiguió enredarse más.

La Princesa lo tomó de la mano y dijo " Siéntate en esta piedra, te voy a ayudar" Sacó su cepillo y con cuidado se dió a la tarea de desenredar y arrancar las hierbas.

"Auch" Se quejaba él, cuando ella le halaba el pelo. "Qué vergüenza." – Pensó – "¿Por qué me tienen que ocurrir estas cosas? Quiero lucir bien para ella y sólo consigo hacer el ridículo.. Por lo menos, no estoy estornudando" 

"Aguarda un poco más." – Susurró ella en su oído – "Sólo me falta hacer, las dos pequeñas trenzas que usas detrás de tus orejas" Con una habilidad increíble separó los cabellos y los trenzó - "¡He terminado!" - Exclamó ella, con voz triunfante y admirando su obra 

En ese momento, Legolas, se armó de valor. Se puso de pié y giró hacia la doncella. Con un dedo, le levantó la barbilla y la miró fijamente, buscando en sus ojos verdemar la respuesta que tanto ansiaba. Ella no pestañeó. Se quedó inmóvil. Su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Con alegría, él advirtió, que habían desaparecido las sombras que nublaban los sentimientos de la princesa y esto lo animó a acercarse más. Lentamente y con suavidad, acarició el rostro de Zullian. Recorrió sus dedos por la estrella de la frente, la nariz, las mejillas blancas (que se sonrosaban con su tacto ) y por último los labios. "¡Tú eres mi vida, mi corazón… mi amada inmortal! La que me ha acompañado desde mi niñez, por el sendero de los sueños." – Dijo, sin desprender sus ojos de los de ella – "Jamás imaginé que vivieras en Fangorn. Siempre pensé que me estabas esperando, al otro lado del mar."

Zullian tomó las manos de él entre las suyas y sonriendo dijo " Melamin, yo también he soñado contigo, desde que era niña. Muchas veces canté para ti y te llamé. Con ansias he aguardado por nuestro encuentro. Desde el momento que te ví, mi corazón supo que te pertenecía, más las dudas y el miedo, no me permitían aceptarlo." 

Legolas, rodeó con su brazo la pequeña cintura de la doncella, y la atrajo hacia él. Dulcemente susurró "¡Aiya Zullian! Anvanya eleniel. Cormamin lindua ele lle… ¡ Inyë tye-méla! ( ¡Salve Zullian! La más bella de las estrellas. Mi corazón canta al verte….Te amo )" - Se inclinó y con delicadeza le dió el primer beso, de amor verdadero, que uniría a las almas gemelas para siempre.

Un aura de color azul, se formó alrededor de ella y se entrelazó con el aura verde que emanaba de él. La luz fue aumentando hasta convertirse en un resplandor de color dorado, que los hizo desaparecer de la vista de Gimli, el cual observaba la escena muy emocionado. Zullian y Legolas se estrecharon con fuerza mientras su alma, mente y corazón se fundían en uno solo. De esta manera se cumplió la profecía y el hechizo de Sibelle se rompió.

El bosque entero se regocijó y el viento cantó entre los árboles. Flora y Fauna anunciaron el suceso por órdenes de Bárbol.

__

Hmmm, ummmm, tummm.

Cantad aves, soplad viento,

Que el sol brille, y el agua se

desborde de alegría

Una nueva Era empieza

Lágrimas y miedos se alejan

Hmmmmm, ummm, tammm

Creced hierba

Despertad árboles

Que se abran los capullos de las flores

Bailad y reiros criaturas de Fangorn

Una nueva Era empieza

Las dudas se disipan y reluce la verdad

Hmmm, ummm, timmmm

Hojaverde y Nuvardariel,

Almas Gemelas que se reencuentran

juntos estaréis por siempre

__

Una nueva Era empieza

El amor venció, las sombras de la maldad

"Me sorprendes Venerable" Dijo Aislynn "Había olvidado lo bien que cantas"

"Hmmmm, brrrrrrr, immmmm. Gracias. El amor que flota en el aire me sirve de inspiración " Dijo el Ent mientras contemplaba su barba gris. Emitió una serie de sonidos, parecidos a un tambor y añadió " Los jinetes se acercan. ¿Queréis que los detenga?"

"No, Bárbol. Déjalos pasar. Es tiempo de que todos regresen a Nuravar" Dijo el Unicornio

"Brumbrambras, hmmmmm… supongo que con esto hemos terminado con nuestro trabajo. ¿Vienes conmigo o te vas a quedar un rato más?"

Aislynn meneó la crin blanca y dijo con voz grave "Me quedaré. Presiento que el Príncipe, necesitará de mi ayuda. El aroma de trece Sníthering es peligroso para un elfo." – Suspiró tristemente - "¡Ay! Sibelle de Angmar, hizo una última jugada"

*************************


	6. El Lado Oscuro de Legolas

****

NOTA: ESDLA ( Personajes, Dialectos, Lugares, etc. ) son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien. Nuravar, Personajes relacionados, Lenguaje de Unicornio, Canciones, Poemas, Hechizos, y cualquier otra cosa que no reconozcan.. son ideas originales mías.

****

CAPITULO 5 

Legolas, cerró sus ojos ante el brillo que lo rodeaba. En la distancia, creyó escuchar una canción y el sonido de cascos de caballo que se aproximaban. No les prestó mucha atención. Nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor tenía importancia en ese momento. Dentro de él, podía sentir un torrente de sentimientos y emociones que elevaban su espíritu. Pum, pum, pum…el latido de su corazón se fue acoplando al de Zullian, hasta convertirse en uno. Su mente hizo contacto con la de ella y varios pensamientos rápidos se cruzaron entre ambos.

"¿Estoy soñando?" – Pensó él

"No, Legolas. Esto es real. Nuestro amor ha roto el hechizo. ¡Somos libres!" – Respondió ella mentalmente

"Mi amada, soy tan feliz. Ya no existe obstáculo que pueda separarnos "

"Sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente por resolver" - Objetó ella - Mi compromiso"

"De eso me encargo yo. No permitiré que te casen con otro elfo." – Pensó Legolas estrechándola con más fuerza – "Por cierto, melamin….no me has dicho quién es tu prometido"

"Nunca me interesó averiguar su nombre, sin embargo, tú lo conoces bien… El es de Mirkwood y…" 

"¡A eso llamo yo, un buen beso!" - Dijo repentinamente, una voz ronca y distorsionada

"Me quitaste las palabras de la boca" - Contestó otra voz más clara

Al oír esto, los elfos abrieron los ojos y se separaron. Con vergüenza, descubrieron a Haldir y a Gimli, los cuales los miraban con expresión de sorpresa. - "Gim…Gimli…¿puedes hablar?" - Balbuceó Legolas, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. 

"Sí" - Dijo el enano riendo - "La luz de vuestro amor, hace milagros. Pero no me veáis así. No tenéis por qué avergonzaros"

"Primo ¿Tú por aquí?" Dijo Zullian, con voz entrecortada

Haldir rió - "¿No se alegran de verme?"

"Por supuesto que sí" – Respondió Legolas – "Pero nos parece raro encontrarte en Fangorn" 

"Llegué a Nuravar la noche que Zullian escapó. Decidí ayudar a Galahad y me uní al grupo de jinetes que salieron en su busca " – Explicó Haldir – "Nos fue difícil dar con el rastro, hasta que llegamos al Claro de Pinos. Allí supuse que los tres se habían encontrado. Luego nos dirigimos hacia el sur. Yo me adelanté para verificar si vosotros estabáis bien. Y vaya sorpresa, la que me aguardaba… Gimli recostado en un árbol, contemplando una escena muy romántica. – Suspiró antes de continuar - Un par de enamorados envueltos en luz. Nada más y nada menos que Zullian Nuvardariel, Princesa de Nuravar y mi buen amigo Legolas, Príncipe de Mirkwood " 

"¡Príncipe de Mirkwood!" – Exclamó ella. Sus ojos reflejaron asombro. Ahora comprendía los enigmas de Aislynn y las palabras de su padre ( "M_i amigo Thranduil, Rey de Mirkwood, accede a que te cases con su heredero Le...._" ) – " Entonces él es…"

Haldir tomó la mano derecha de Zullian y la colocó en la mano izquierda de Legolas, diciendo - "Niphredil, este es tu prometido"

"¡Prometido!" - Legolas intercambió una mirada con Zullian y Gimli. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. 

El enano soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de perplejidad que asomaba en el rostro de su amigo – "Maese Legolas, creo que tu padre cumplió con su amenaza…" -

"Así que todo este tiempo, he estado huyendo de tí"- Dijo Zullian - "¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras?" 

"Mi lady, tú misma acordaste olvidar los títulos"- Respondió Legolas sonriendo – "¿Aún quieres cancelar el compromiso?"

"Tal vez… a menos que mi Lord me convenza de lo contrario" - Bromeó ella y con coquetería levantó una ceja

El repentino galope de varios caballos y el sonido de voces, hizo que los cuatro voltearan a ver. - "Allí vienen los demás. Vamos a recibirlos" - Dijo Haldir, corriendo a su encuentro.

Poco a poco, fueron apareciendo seis jinetes, armados con largos arcos y espadas relucientes. Cinco venían envueltos con mantos de color verde musgo y uno con capa café. Todos con los cabellos al viento, pues no traían puestas las caperuzas. Los blancos corceles, trotaban elegantemente, haciendo tintinear las campanillas de plata que adornaban sus crines trenzadas. El elfo que encabezaba la marcha tenía el porte de un Príncipe de antaño, apuesto y orgulloso. Levantando una mano, ordenó que se detuvieran. Intentó hablar, pero se le adelantó alguien más.

"¡Zullian!"- Gritó Luthany. De un salto se bajó del caballo, corrió a abrazar a la Princesa y llorando, le reclamó - "Mala, mala. No me dijiste que ibas a escapar. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Tú sabes que te quiero como a una hermana"

"Yo también te quiero, Luthany. Por eso preferí dejarte a salvo en Imarillian y no exponerte a los peligros del viaje. Por favor no llores y perdóname."

"¿Y para mí no hay ni siquiera un saludo?" – Dijo Galahad frunciendo el ceño. 

"Hermano, controla tu mal carácter y alégrate de ver a nuestra Niphredil sana y salva" Dijo Haldir

"¡Mi querido primo!" - Exclamó la dama, abrazándolo

"Ay, pequeña. Creo que te mereces unas cuantas palmadas, como niña malcriada. Casi me vuelves loco con tu desaparición" 

"Galahad, este es un día muy feliz para mí" – Dijo Zullian – " Por favor no lo empañes con sermones" - Con alegría tomó del brazo a Legolas y dirigiéndose a los jinetes los llamó - " Venid todos, deseo que conozcáis al Príncipe de Mirkwood y a su ilustre amigo". 

Todos apreciaron el brillo que había en los ojos de la dama y no les fue difícil adivinar que estaba enamorada. Con reverencias saludaron al Príncipe y se presentaron uno a uno. Al enano lo vieron con recelo y prefirieron mantener la distancia. Haldir los tranquilizó diciendo que Gimli contaba con las bendiciones de Galadriel y que su participación en la Comunidad, lo convertía en alguien de fiar.

"Creo que hay mucho de qué platicar." – Dijo Galahad luego de finalizar los saludos y presentaciones – "Antes es necesario levantar un campamento para esta noche. Mañana emprenderemos el viaje a Nuravar" 

Después de instalarse, se sentaron en la hierba y charlaron largo y tendido sobre sus aventuras. El extravío de Legolas y Gimli, los sucesos en la colina, el encuentro de la Princesa con el elfo y el enano, el ataque de los orcos, los hechizos, el traslado del herido, etc. Casi todo concordaba con las suposiciones de Haldir. Las horas fueron transcurriendo y la tarde llegó a su fin. La puesta del sol tiñó el cielo con tonos rosados, naranjas y amarillos. El calor del día fue menguando ante el viento frío que venía de las montañas. Septiembre había avanzado a la mitad y muy pronto llegaría el otoño.

"Aaaaachuuuuuuu"

La condición de Legolas había comenzado a empeorar. Los estornudos se volvieron a presentar, escalofríos recorrían su espalda y de vez en cuando tosía. En todos sus años de vida, jamás se había encontrado en tan terrible situación. Siendo elfo, no tenía por qué preocuparse de las enfermedades. Ahora comprendía a los mortales y se compadecía de ellos. El dolor de cabeza que le estaba comenzando, puso de manifiesto su mal humor.

"¿Qué le pasa a Legolas? – Preguntó Haldir

"Se enfermó por culpa de unas flores que crecen a orillas del lago" – Dijo Gimli

"Sníthering, supongo" – Dijo Haldir, meneando la cabeza – "Pobre Legolas, sólo podrá curarse con un té de hojas de Mithrilorn"

"No habléis de mí como si estuviera muriendo. Estoy perfectamente bien…aaaaaaachuuuuuu" – Replicó Legolas con arrogancia.

"Que elfo tan obstinado. No acepta que está mal" – Pensó Gimli

"¡Ya te escuché!" – Protestó Legolas

"Hasta cuando dejarás de leer mis pensamientos"- Refunfuñó el enano

Haldir se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa. Le divertía verlos discutir. 

Legolas estaba muy enfadado y se alejó de sus amigos. Se sentó en un tronco, tomó un puñado de piedras y con desgano las lanzó al lago, dando una mirada sombría, a las ondas que se formaron en la superficie. 

Zullian lo miraba desde lejos, con preocupación. La mayoría de los habitantes de Nuravar, incluyéndola a ella, habían sido víctimas ( en alguna oportunidad) de las flores mágicas, sin embargo pocos eran los que presentaban los síntomas de su amado. 

"¿A qué viene esa cara triste?" – Dijo Luthany-. "¡Alégrate. No todos los días encuentras a tu alma gemela y terminas con una maldición!… Tu padre se pondrá muy contento. Creo que el destino le ayudó a elegir a tu prometido…"

La Princesa no respondió. Su vista seguía fija en Legolas. El corazón le advertía que su felicidad se vería empañada por algo sinestro. La voz de su amiga, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa?" – Preguntó la doncella, admirando el vestido celeste y las zapatillas. 

"Me siento más cómoda con mi traje de montar, aunque esté húmedo" – Respondió ella, mientras se trenzaba el cabello y lo enrollaba por detrás de la nuca.

"Aaaaaachuuuuuu" - Los estornudos se escuchaban hasta donde ellas se encontraban

"Es una pena que tu apuesto Príncipe se haya enfermado" – Comentó Luthany

"Si amiga, es una pena…." – Suspiró Zullian con tristeza. 

Al anochecer, todos cenaron alrededor de una fogata. Cuando finalizaron, los jinetes se dedicaron a contar viejas historias alternándolas con risas y canciones. Galahad, Zullian y Luthany escuchaban atentamente. Legolas, decidió no participar, se sentó junto al árbol dónde descansaba Gimli, sin decir palabra. Por su parte, Haldir estaba muy entretenido preparando una poción de color verde, la cual hervía en una olla. Tanto el aspecto como el olor de la bebida eran desagradables. En voz baja llamó a la Princesa- "Pst…Pst…Niphredil, hice este remedio para Legolas. Un sorbo será suficiente para que aminore su malestar y duerma como bebé"

"¿Estás seguro?" - Preguntó ella viendo con desconfianza la pócima – "Tú sabes que la cura es…"

"Lo sé pequeña, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo" – La interrumpió él – "Además necesitaré de tu encanto". Al principio ella se opuso, pero Haldir terminó por persuadirla. 

"Es hora de tu medicina, Gimli" – Dijo Zullian, acercándose a él con una taza

"Ten cuidado" – Dijo Legolas con sarcasmo – " La última vez, me ví obligado a taparle la nariz"

El enano no dijo nada, sólo le lanzó una mirada de enojo al elfo. Respiró profundamente y se tragó el remedio.

"Muy bien, Gimli. Eres un magnífico paciente." – Lo felicitó ella – "El sabor es horrible, pero los resultados son increíbles. Ya recuperaste el habla y dentro de poco podrás moverte." - Se volteó sonriendo y le habló a Legolas – " Bueno, ahora es tu turno"

"¿Qué es esto?" - Preguntó él, recibiendo la taza que ella le ofreció. 

"Es un té que preparé especialmente para ti. Contiene varias hierbas curativas. Pruébalo y te sentirás mejor" – Dijo Haldir

"Que aspecto tan desagradable" – Pensó – "Sería una ofensa para Haldir, si no lo acepto. Además quedaría mal ante los ojos de mi dama" - Suspiró y bebió un poco del líquido espumoso. Inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las mejillas se le pusieron rojas. Hizo una mueca y…- " Puag ¡Que asco! " - escupió el té en las botas de Zullian. – "Lo siento"- Dijo él, muy apenado.

Gimli no pudo contener la risa y burlonamente comentó - "Amigo mío ¿Qué dijistéis cuando yo no quería tomar mi remedio?….ah, ya recuerdo… Dijistéis que si vos estuviéseis en mi lugar, aguantarías el trago amargo, con tal de curaros"

Legolas no soportó la humillación. Lleno de furia gritó – "¡Maldición, yo no estoy enfermo! Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que lo comprenda tu cerebro de piedra." 

Oroatar y Laithôn, que estaban sentados a poca distancia, murmuraron entre sí.

"Mirad al Príncipe de Mirkwood, a su edad todavía hace berrinches como chiquillo de 100 años" – Dijo Laithôn

Oroatar secundó el comentario - "Hace buena pareja con la Princesa. Los dos son caprichosos" 

"¡Silencio! – Les ordenó Galahad – "Ocupad vuestro tiempo en algo más productivo. ¿Qué os parece hacer guardia toda la noche?"

"Lo sentimos, mi Lord" – Se disculparon

A oídos de Legolas llegaron las murmuraciones y se sintió ofendido. Le hubiera gustado fulminar con su mirada al par de cretinos que se burlaban de él - "Más tarde podrás vengarte" – fue el pensamiento que lo asaltó. Recuperando la calma, se disculpó con todos ( especialmente con Gimli ) por su mal comportamiento, poniendo como excusa el dolor que martillaba su cabeza. Para demostrar su arrepentimiento y buena voluntad, llenó la taza con más líquido y lo apuró de un trago.

"¡Excelente!" – Dijo la Princesa y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla – "¡Lissi Olóri, melamin! ( Dulces sueños mi amor )"

"Quédate un rato, Zullian. No quie…ro…dor...." – Eso fue lo último que Legolas alcanzó a decir, antes de caer sumido en un sueño profundo. 

La Princesa lo cubrió con una manta y le acarició los cabellos y la frente. Un choque eléctrico la obligó a retirar su mano. Ella lo observó detenidamente y creyó ver una sombra que cruzaba por el rostro del elfo. Algo estaba cambiando dentro de él y más tarde lo obligaría a hacer cosas que por lo general nunca haría un ser bondadoso y apacible. Muy pronto todos conocerían una nueva faceta del Príncipe de Mirkwood...

"¡Alabado sea Haldir y su pócima. Por fin algo de paz!" – Dijo Gimli con socarronería – "Es horrible tener que soportar a un elfo cuando se enferma. Tal parece que tuvieran doble personalidad…"

**********************************

La media noche desplegó su manto tachonado de estrellas, las cuales fulguraban como diamantes facetados alrededor de la luna llena, que a esa hora daba la impresión de ser una gigantesca perla suspendida en el aire. El viento peinaba la hierba con sus dedos invisibles y la ondulaba como mar de esmeralda. Los grillos saltaban de arbusto en arbusto, entonando su sinfonía nocturna… cric cric, crac crac. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el crujido de alguna rama o el silbido lúgubre de las lechuzas que sobrevolaban el bosque.

Legolas, se despertó abrumado por las pesadillas. Su cabello y frente estaban empapados de sudor. La brillantez de la luna lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.- "¿Qué me pasó?" – Pensó - "Este no es el momento de descansar, estoy en una misión muy importante." - Se sentó y se estremeció por el dolor de cabeza. – " ¿Dónde están mis compañeros?… Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli y … los hobbits?" - Lentamente escudriñó sus alrededores. Súbitamente, como si fuera un resorte se levantó gritando - "¡Los Hobbits!" - La fiebre lo hacía delirar – " ¡Los orcos se los llevaron!" 

Los que estaban durmiendo, despertaron asustados al escuchar el grito. Rápidamente, tomaron sus arcos y se dispusieron a ver lo que sucedía.

"Yrch, yrch" – Seguía gritando él, con voz aguda. Tambaleándose, por el dolor que dominaba su cuerpo, logró llegar hasta su arco y comenzó a lanzar flechas a los árboles.

"¿Qué es todo este escándalo?" – Preguntó Galahad muy enojado- "¿Dónde están los orcos?" 

"No hay orcos, Señor" - Contestó Oroatar – "El Príncipe se despertó gritando como loco"

"¡Glorfindel! Elrond te envió a ayudarme ¿cierto?. El anillo está en peligro…" – Dijo Legolas, corriendo de un lado para otro.

"Está disvariando y ahora me confunde con mi padre" – Pensó Galahad.

"Amigo, ven acá. No hay peligro cerca" – Dijo Haldir

"Tú eres uno de ellos." – Respondió Legolas, apuntándolo con una flecha. - "Estoy seguro que el Enemigo te ordenó que me envenenaras con ese líquido asqueroso. Me las vas a pagar" 

"Por favor, melamin. Baja tu arco. Haldir no pretende hacerte daño" – Le suplicó Zullian, interponiéndose entre los dos. 

De pronto, todos fueron testigos de una escena horripilante, la cual los dejó atónitos. El cabello rubio y los ojos azules de Legolas, se tornaron blancos, el semblante se le desencajó y su piel adquirió una palidez mortal. La oscura magia de la Sníthering estaba apoderándose de la voluntad del elfo, controlando sus emociones y pensamientos, extendiéndose en su interior y envenenando su alma inocente… Una voz siniestra, habló por él - "Tú no existes. Eres un sueño absurdo que me ha perseguido desde niño. Desaparece de mi vista en este momento" – Se rió como loco y soltó la flecha que tenía tensa en el arco, la cual pasó zumbando cerca de la dama. 

Ella apenas logró reaccionar y esquivarla, pero la punta todavía alcanzó a rasgar la delicada piel de su hombro izquierdo. Si el elfo no hubiera estado tan enfermo y si ella no hubiera sido tan ágil, seguramente le hubiera traspasado el corazón. La herida no era profunda, pero sí considerable. Múltiples gotas de sangre se derramaron y mancharon la manga de su blusa. El dolor y el susto provocaron que se mareara y perdiera el equilibrio. 

Legolas parpadeó y su apariencia volvió a la normalidad. Con dificultad logró disipar la maldad que lo estaba dominando. Se acercó a Zullian para ayudarla a levantarse pero en cuestión de segundos, las sombras nublaron sus sentidos y nuevamente se transformó. – "¿Te lastimé, preciosa?" – Se burló – "Tal vez yo pueda curarte". Con brusquedad la agarró de un brazo y la obligó a pararse. Zullian se sacudió y él la sujetó con más fuerza, enterrándole un par de garras filosas. - "Y bien querida." – continuó- "Qué te parece mi nueva apariencia ¿Aún me amas?"

"Tú no eres mi Legolas." – Respondió ella, apartando su vista de esos ojos de hielo que la miraban con malicia - "Eres un parásito que está invadiendo su cuerpo" 

"Te equivocas, pequeña. Este es el verdadero Legolas. Tu prometido… si quieres puedo demostrártelo…" – Se inclinó para besarla y ella le mordió el labio inferior. Él dejó de hacer presión, pero no la soltó. Se limpió con la lengua la sangre que emanaba de su labio y rió cínicamente - "Ay, Zullian. Tus besos son más dulces que la miel y penetrantes como el aguijón de una abeja. Sin embargo… tu hazaña te costará muy caro"- Le estrujó el hombro herido y la dama gimió del dolor. 

Luthany fue la primera en salir del trance, que al parecer afectaba a todos. Empuñando una daga, se abalanzó contra él gritando "Quita tus sucias manos de ella. Demasiado daño le has causado"

El príncipe se volteó con agresividad y sintió el poder oculto que fluyó por todo su ser. Extendiendo una mano le ordenó a la daga que volara hacia él. Luthany lo contempló estupefacta. El se rió en sus narices y alzando la mano la tiró al suelo, sin necesidad de tocarla. Con crueldad, dijo- "¡Estúpida. Pensaste que podías lastimarme con este juguetito!" 

"¡Luthany!" - Gritó Laithôn, corriendo a ayudar a su hermana

Galahad, Haldir y los jinetes sacaron sus espadas y se dispusieron a atacar a Legolas. El los vió con indiferencia. Murmuró unas palabras en un idioma extraño e hizo que todos se quedaran tiesos como estatuas de piedra. –"Mi tiempo es muy valioso, como para perderlo con niños como ustedes. Además tengo asuntos pendientes con mi Lady." - La daga relumbró con la luz de luna. Era evidente que Legolas, o mejor dicho el ser que lo poseía, deseaba matar a la Princesa.

Zullian no esperó más. Su espíritu guerrero se encendió dentro de ella. Con una maniobra rápida logró soltarse de sus garras y arrebatarle el puñal. Él se puso furioso e intentó pegarle. Ella evadió el golpe y le sostuvo con firmeza la mano. El movimiento de la dama lo sorprendió, pero con maña logró zafarse y tomarla por la espalda. Ella no se intimidó. Giró sobre sí misma y con la gracia que caracterizaba su técnica de combate, lo tumbó a la hierba y se montó encima de él para inmovilizarlo. - "Ente del mal, libera a Legolas en este instante" – Dijo ella alzando la voz. Sus ojos resplandecían como llamarada verde-azul.

"Vamos, mátame" – Contestó con voz chillona, sintiendo la fría hoja de acero sobre su cuello – "Recuerda que ahora soy parte de él. ¿Sacrificarás al amor de tu vida?" - Por un instante liberó al elfo de su influencia e hizo que recobrara su apariencia normal. Era un truco para engañarla.

La Princesa no supo qué decir o hacer. No podía lastimarlo. Tenía que haber otra forma de vencerlo, pero estaba tan turbada que no podía pensar en algún conjuro. De pronto vislumbró un rayo de esperanza y bajó la guardia.

Inmaculadamente blanco, con porte altivo y trote suave, lleno de gracia y belleza, el unicornio Aislynn hizo su aparición. -. "Sombra de Sníthering. Tu tiempo en este mundo ha terminado" – Dijo con voz imperiosa – "El hechizo de tu ama Sibelle se ha roto. Desaparece y deja en paz al Príncipe"

"Tus palabras no significan nada para mí, unicornio." – Respondió la voz siniestra – "Dentro de este cuerpo soy feliz y no dependo de la bruja para vivir" – Concentró su poder. Se impulsó hacia delante y cayó encima de la distraída dama. - "Él es mío" – Gruñó - "Y su amada también lo será". 

La cabeza de Zullian daba vueltas, pues con el impacto se la había golpeado. Sus mejillas y labios se tornaron de un rojo intenso. Se sentía sofocada por la presión de la daga sobre su garganta. Ella sabía que al hacer el más mínimo movimiento, el filo cortaría su piel. Sus hermosos ojos reflejaron angustia. 

El encantamiento que pesaba sobre los jinetes de Nuravar desapareció. Galahad les indicó que formaran un amplio círculo alredor de Legolas y la Princesa - "Alistad vuestros arcos y disparad a mi señal"- Dijo. El unicornio levantó su cuerno y le suplicó que esperara.

Gimli miraba con desesperación todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía impotente. Le hubiera gustado saltar de su lecho y ayudar. – "Tengo que hacer algo" – Pensó – " No es justo que se lastimen entre sí. Nuestros problemas siempre son causados por maleficios y brujos. Ay, si tan sólo Gandalf estuviera con nosotros." – Meditó un rato y recordó que podía comunicarse con el elfo mentalmente. Se concentró y pensó "Amigo, reacciona. Estás haciendo sufrir a Zullian. Vuelve en ti. Eres fuerte. Tu puedes pasar esta prueba. "

La mano de Legolas tembló. Muy en el fondo sabía que Gimli tenía razón. Cerca de él podía sentir el corazón de la doncella que latía muy deprisa. Sus ojos blancos se clavaron en los de ella. Esa mirada inocente conmovió su alma. El remordimiento lo embargó y por sus mejillas resbaló una lágrima y luego otra más. Estaba librando una batalla interna. Tiró el puñal y se apartó de la Princesa. Utilizando su propia voz, dijo - "¡Melamin, perdona todo el daño que te he causado! Aprovecha esta oportunidad y corre antes que el monstruo se apodere de mí. Ordénale a tus primos que acaben conmigo. Ya no existe remedio que pueda salvarme. "

"No te des por vencido. Resiste Legolas." - Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

"Me siento muy débil para luchar" – Respondió él a medio desfallecer – "Esta criatura me está consumiendo" – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se quejó – "El dolor que me provoca es insoportable."

"A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, ú or le a ú or nin. ( Las sombras no tendrán dominio, sobre ti o sobre mí. ) " – Dijo Zullian apretando sus puños y viéndolo fijamente. En su mirada ardía la esperanza y la determinación. Tomando con sus dos manos el rostro del elfo, añadió – "¡Ya veremos si puede con los dos!. Confía en mí…. yo compartiré tu sufrimiento y te daré mi fuerza." 

Legolas esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la abrazó con delicadeza para no lastimarla y susurró - "Vanimeldë Zullian, i cálë hendelyato envinyanta nin súle ( Querida Zullian, la luz de tus ojos alivia mi espíritu )" 

Todos contemplaron la escena conmovidos. Se dieron cuenta del gran amor que había entre ellos. Sólo Luthany puso el grito en el cielo – "¡Eso es peligroso. Ambos podrían morir.! Galahad, no puedes permitir que hagan semejante locura".

"Ella sabe lo que hace. Ten fe" – Respondió él, y volteándose a los demás ordenó - "¡Tangado haid! ( Mantengan sus posiciones )"

La tensión se apoderó del ambiente. El bosque parecía comprender lo grave de la situación y en un instante todo se quedó en completo silencio. Después de solicitar la bendición de Aislynn, la Princesa preguntó – "¿Estás listo Legolas?" - El respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. - " Bien, aquí vamos…"

__

hatswimnë isoar souryë

hatswouryë isoar imnë

etlorounel ightliel rossc heti inel

Ioffer ouryavë ymü figtar othares

Oulsiel, earthamel ndaë minduë

Otwhalsev ecomebar holewell

Eleaser ouryavë renni agicalmë

Eleaser heti agicalmë foar ovelië

( Lo que es mío es tuyo

lo que es tuyo es mio

permite que nuestra luz cruce las barreras

Te ofrezco mi don de compartir

alma, corazón y mente

Dos mitades se convertirán en un todo

Libera tu magia interna

Libera la magia del amor )

La estrella de su frente despidió luz azul y se unió otra vez al aura verde del Príncipe. Negros nubarrones ocultaron la luna y las estrellas. Relámpagos rasgaron el cielo y cayó una llovizna pertinaz Las aguas del lago se agitaron y la tierra tembló. Una silueta negra y deforme salió del cuerpo del elfo, arrastrándose en el suelo como un gusano. Tratando de escapar del resplandor. 

"¡ Hado sí ! ( Disparad ahora ) " – Ordenó Galahad.

Las flechas surcaron el aire iluminadas por la magia del unicornio: 

__

El poder del amor es más fuerte que tus cadenas

Regresa a la oscuridad donde moran las sombras

Vete, apártate de nuestra vista

Llévate contigo la tristeza de esta noche fría

La sombra desapareció dando un alarido largo y agudo.que se fue perdiendo entre los susurros nocturnos.

"¡Hurra!" – Exclamó Gimli y a su voz se unieron las risas de los elfos que celebraron con cantos su victoria.

Legolas y Zullian yacían inconcientes, uno al lado del otro. Aislynn fue la primera en acercarse. Con su cuerno plateado, curó las heridas de la dama. Luego de examinarlos, dijo – "Dejad de festejar y venid pronto" 

Luthany, Galahad y Haldir, acudieron al llamado. 

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Galahad

"¡Los dos están ardiendo en fiebre!" – Respondió Aislynn

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" – Preguntó Haldir – "Creí que el hechizo había acabado con la sombra y su dominio"

"Destruímos al espíritu que moraba en las Sníthering, pero no la enfermedad." – Explicó Aislynn con tono grave - "Trece flores fueron las que infectaron a Legolas. Al compartir su alma con mi niña, ella también enfermó. El desgaste físico y mental de la prueba que acaban de pasar es terrible. Debemos llevarlos hoy mismo a Nuravar o de lo contrario morirán"

"¡Eso es imposible!" – Dijo Luthany llorando – "No existe un caballo tan veloz que pueda realizar en pocas horas una jornada de tres días. Ni el mismo Rayo de Plata es capaz de lograrlo"

"Yo puedo hacer que vuestros caballos sean veloces." – Dijo el unicornio, meneando su cola – "O aún mejor…puedo hacer que todos llegueís a vuestro destino en menos de lo que respiráis." - Se quedó un rato en silencio observando el rostro de incredulidad de los elfos. Relichó y se paró en dos patas antes de continuar – "Galahad dile a los demás que se preparen para partir. Haldir tú llevarás a Legolas. Luthany deja de llorar y encárgate de Zullian. Yo le explicaré a Gimli lo que ocurre…por cierto necesitaré que alguién lo lleve en su caballo. La parihuela sale sobrando en estos momentos." - Para su satisfacción, los tres salieron corriendo y cumplieron en poco tiempo con sus instrucciones.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, Aislynn se dispuso a hacer un encantamiento. Con su cuerno dibujo un círculo en el aire y dando tres golpes en el suelo, entonó:

__

Vientos del tiempo, reúnanse a nuestro alrededor

Abran el portal que nos permita llegar

a nuestro amado Hogar.

Aceleren nuestro viaje, y acorten la jornada

Permitan que hoy sea mañana

El aire rugió y formó un túnel de luz plateada. Aislynn fue la primera en entrar. Los jinetes azuzaron a sus corceles, los cuales se precipitaron detrás del unicornio. Gimli iba montando junto con Tasarion y se sentía como un bulto que rebotaba de aquí para allá. Era incómodo viajar en esas condiciones. Su movilidad no había regresado y parecía muñeco de madera. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, cuando arrivaron ante un enorme paderón de piedra natural. Un río corría por delante y una fina cascada caía desde lo alto. Aislynn alzó su cuerno y el agua se desplegó como cortina. Una puerta de piedra gris hizo su aparición. Estaba tallada con runas que se entrecruzaban y formaban diferentes figuras. En el centro se podía ver el dibujo de dos unicornios sosteniendo con sus patas una estrella de ocho picos. Aislynn susurró unas palabras y la puerta se abrió suave y silenciosamente. Pasaron por un túnel iluminado con esferas de cristal, que flotaban en el interior y llegaron a un valle amplio, el cual atravesaron rápidamente. En la distancia se podía apreciar Imarillian ( La ciudad de Nuravar ). El estrépito con que entraron interrumpió el descanso de los habitantes. Las lámparas se encendieron en lo alto de los enormes Mithrilyrn ( árboles de plata ) y algunos murmullos cruzaron de talan en talan. 

A Gimli le pareció familiar el lugar - "Muy parecido a Caras Galadon" – Pensó- Luego su atención se desvió hacia el final del camino donde se dibujaba la silueta de un palacio sobre una colina. 

Galahad se adelantó y habló con los guardias que custodiaban la entrada. Al poco tiempo apareció el Rey Galenor y su esposa, los cuales se asustaron al ver a su hija en tan mal estado. Las preguntas surgieron pero el tiempo apremiaba. Haldir explicó rápidamente lo ocurrido. Instalaron a Zullian y a Legolas en cuartos separados y al poco tiempo una doncella les llevó el té de hojas de Mithrilorn, la cura para la gripe de Sníthering… 

**************************

Desde hacía una semana, los habitantes de Mirkwood, habían notado el ajetreo que se vivía dentro del Palacio. Día y noche era un ir y venir de elfos cargando bultos con provisiones, preparando equipajes, enviando y recibiendo mensajes, alistando caballos, etc. Algo importante estaba ocurriendo, pero se mantenía en el más estricto secreto. 

En el Salón del Trono, Neldor ( Neldorin para sus amigos ) observaba en silencio los movimientos de su tío. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con curiosidad mientras escuchaba la conversación.

"Si escogéis esta ruta, llegaréis a vuestro destino en tres o cuatro meses" – Dijo un consejero.

"¿Qué?" – Gritó Thranduil – "Eso es demasiado"

"Pero su Majestad, así evitaréis el ataque de los orcos que andan dispersos por esas regiones y…."

"Su Alteza" – Interrumpió un sirviente – "Acaban de llegar dos caballeros. Dicen que traen un mensaje importante para usted"

"Pronto, hacedlos pasar" – Ordenó otro consejero

Dos elfos vestidos de verde oscuro y portando el emblema de unicornio, se presentaron ante Thranduil y lo saludaron con reverencias. - "Su Majestad". – Dijo uno de ellos – " Nuestro Rey nos ha encomendado serviros de guía y escoger a vuestra escolta real" 

"Perfecto" – Dijo Thranduil con una sonrisa en los labios – "Galenor siempre piensa en todo". - Les pidió a los caballeros que se acercaran y les tendió un listado. Por horas estuvieron entrevistando elfos y escogiendo a los mejores. Luego se dedicaron a estudiar mapas, leer manuscritos y revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Neldor estaba impaciente. Deseaba que su tío se quedara sólo para poder sacarle alguna información. Estaba decidido a permanecer allí hasta descubrir el misterio. Por fin se le presentó la oportunidad. Caminando hacia Thranduil, preguntó – "¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

"¡Neldorin, hijo mío!" – Exclamó el Rey – "Pensé que me encontraba solo."

"Perdonadme si os he interrumpido"

"No hijo, para nada. Acércate y ayúdame a arreglar este desorden"

Neldor sonrió y se dedicó a recoger y enrollar los pergaminos que se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo. Con diplomacia inició su interrogatorio - "¿Tío, vaís a salir de viaje?"

"Sí. Tengo asuntos muy importantes por resolver" Respondió Thranduil

"¿Se podría saber qué asuntos?" – Preguntó Neldor, tras una pausa.

"¡Válgame hijo! ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?" 

"Es que habéis estado actuando muy raro ultimamente…bueno, desde que Legolas se marchó, para ser exactos"

El Rey suspiró antes de hablar – "Hoy estoy de buen humor y te confiaré un secreto. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie…en especial a las doncellas del reino" – Neldor dejó a un lado los pergaminos y llevándose la mano al corazón, prometió solemnemente. Este gesto causó gracia en Thranduil, el cual continuó – "Bien, desde antes que el insensato de Legolas desobedeciera mis órdenes y se uniera a esa Comunidad, hicimos un pacto. Al regresar del Concilio, debería elegir esposa. Le advertí que si no lo hacía yo mismo elegiría por el…" – Aquí el semblante le cambió y somatando una mesa dijo, como hablando consigo mismo – "Y acaso cumplió…¡NO!… el muy rebelde prefirió enfrascarse en una misión suicida" – Caminó de un lado para otro ante la mirada de susto de su sobrino, el cuál sabía lo terrible que era el Rey cuando se enfadaba.

"Por favor tío, no te enojes. Ya sabemos que Legolas está sano y salvo. Mithrandir te envió un mensaje con las águilas" 

"¿Sano y salvo?… Ja, recorriendo mundo con un ¡ENANO!" – La voz de Thranduil resonaba por todo el recinto – "¡Qué horror!. Cada vez que lo pienso me da coraje. Ay, no sé lo que ocurre con mi hijo." – Suspiró - "¡Legolas, Legolas eres mi orgullo y también mi dolor de cabeza.! Tal vez si Isilmë viviera, todo sería distinto..." – Neldor puso su mano en el hombro de su tío, para recordarle que no estaba solo. - "Creo que me estoy saliendo del tema ¿cierto?" – Dijo el Rey, recuperando la calma – "Bueno, como te iba diciendo… no tuve necesidad de escogerle esposa. Mi amigo Galenor, Rey de Nuravar, me ofreció la mano de su hija, Zullian Nuvardariel. Hace un año arreglamos el compromiso. Por esa razón debo viajar, para afinar algunos detalles y fijar la fecha de la boda"

"¡La Princesa Rebelde!" – Exclamó Neldor, pensando en voz alta - "Pocos son los afortunados, que han visto semejante belleza" - Acercándose más a su tío y hablando en voz baja preguntó – "¿Crees que Legolas acepte casarse con ella?"

"Deberá casarse." – Dijo Thranduil – "No le voy a pedir su opinión. Ya le he dado varias oportunidades, pero él no se interesa por ninguna doncella." 

"Ay, tío. Tú sabes que Legolas tiene más corazón para la aventura que para el romance." – Se burló Neldor

"De todas maneras, veremos si otro corazón rebelde es capaz de conquistarlo" – Dijo Thranduil

"¿Un alma gemela?…Eso será muy interesante…" - Rió Neldor – "Ahora, ya comprendo por qué tanto misterio y cuidado al escoger a tus acompañantes. Sólo los puros de corazón pueden entrar al Reino de Nuravar….- Se quedó pensativo por un momento y luego formuló otra pregunta – " Tío…. ¿Puedo acompañarte?" 

"Dudo que permitan el acceso, a un diablillo travieso como tú" – Dijo Thranduil, viendo con una sonrisa el puchero que su sobrino estaba haciendo – "Ay, Neldorin. ¿Cuándo madurarás? Ya tienes 2,500 años y es hora que dejes de comportarte como un elfo pequeño…Creo que Legolas te ha influenciado bastante….- Le palmeó la espalda y continuó – "Estoy bromeando hijo, no me mires con esos ojos de tristeza. Si te dejo aquí es porque necesito que te encargues de cuidar el reino en mi ausencia." - La expresión de Neldor cambió para satisfacción de su tío – " Y hablando de matrimonios…¿No habrá por allí alguna doncella que te interese?" 

"Tío, no me digas que te estás dedicando a casamentero." Bromeó Neldor 

"¿Qué dices?" – Dijo el Rey frunciendo el ceño. Era obvio que no le había gustado el comentario de su sobrino. 

Neldorin salió corriendo antes que Thranduil se pusiera más furioso. Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro. - "Ya quiero ver la cara que pone Legolas cuando se entere del compromiso. Ah, cómo me voy a divertir… Si regresa antes que mi tío, lo voy a atormentar." – Pensó 

Al día siguiente, Thranduil partió hacia Nuravar acompañado por una escolta de 30 elfos, entre ellos sus principales consejeros. El viaje duró aproximadamente un mes y no hubo mayores complicaciones en el camino, excepto por el ataque de pequeños grupos de orcos, los cuales eran vencidos por los diestros arqueros del Bosque Negro. A finales de septiembre llegaron a Fangorn. Uno de los guías se adelantó para informar a Galenor sobre la llegada de Thranduil. El Rey de Nuravar salió a su encuentro y lo escoltó a Imarillian. Durante el trayecto se pusieron al tanto de las últimas novedades acontecidas en ambos reinos, pero el tema principal lo ocupó Legolas y Zullian. 

"¿Los dos se conocieron?" – Preguntó Thranduil

"Sí. Cuando mi hija estaba huyendo." – Respondió Galenor – "El enano me ha contado algunas cosas. No es tan antipático después de todo. Además, él unió a nuestros hijos…de cierta manera."

"No lo sé…" – Dijo Thranduil – "….esa amistad no me convence, pero si entró a Nuravar, eso significa que tiene buen corazón…"

Al cabo de dos días llegaron al Palacio. Lo primero que solicitó Thranduil, fue que lo llevaran donde estaba Legolas. – "Me preocupa que esté enfermo." – Dijo - "Nunca pensé que unas flores fueran tan dañinas y el asunto del espíritu que se apoderó de él, no me gusta nada. Tengo muchas dudas al respecto" 

"Yo también las tengo, amigo mío"- Dijo Galenor – "Galahad y los otros no me ha contado todo lo que saben. Sospecho que Zullian y tu hijo guardan un secreto"

Los reyes solicitaron hablar con Eriol, el elfo encargado de las curaciones y éste les informó que tanto el Príncipe como la Princesa, habían sido dados de alta esa misma mañana. – "El reposo de una semana y el remedio de Mithrilorn, fueron efectivos para su recuperación" – Explicó – "El unicornio Aislynn, también donó uno de sus cabellos mágicos para mezclarlos con la pócima." – Después de una pausa dijo – "Seguidme por favor y os llevaré con ellos" 

Los tres subieron por una amplia escalinata de mármol. Al llegar al segundo nivel, cruzaron dos largos corredores que conducían a la habitación del Príncipe. La puerta estaba entreabierta y hasta afuera se podían escuchar muchas risas y voces. La que más sobresalía era la de Gimli. 

Dejad de jugar como chiquillos traviesos" – Dijo Haldir con tono de enfado – "Esto no es divertido"

"Arrgggggggg" – Gritó Gimli – "Me las váis a pagar…a la una, a las dos y a las tres"

"¡Ay!" – Exclamó Luthany – "Creo que me tragué una pluma."

"Tú será mi próxima víctima" – Rió Legolas

"Eso es lo que tú crees" – Dijo Zullian

"Hmm… parece que se están divirtiendo" – Dijo Thranduil – "¿Crees que tu hija y mi hijo se lleven bien?

"Ahora mismo lo descubriremos" – Sonrió Galenor, guiñando un ojo – "Prepárate para sorprenderlos"

Suavemente, empujaron la puerta y se toparon con una lluvia de plumas de ganso, que flotaban por todos lados. Dos cojines salieron volando como proyectiles y fueron a dar en el estómago de los recién llegados, los cuales se pusieron furiosos.

"¡LEGOLAS!" – Gritó Thranduil

"¡ZULLIAN!" – Vociferó Galenor

Todos en la habitación palidecieron. Nadie hizo el intento por moverse o hablar. El silencio era tan grande que se podía escuchar el zumbido de una mosca… 

****************************


End file.
